A Second Chance?
by babyxbxgurl
Summary: Jenny and Randy broke up. Will Jenny ever forgive Randy? Could they be friends or more than friends ever agian? Could Jenny give Randy A Second Chance? Sequel to Evolution's Girl. Randy Orton and OC
1. Talk

A/N: Well here is the sequel. Read and please review. Thanks.

Chapter 1: Talk

Raw

Randy didn't get to see Jenny the day after their break up. He tried calling her, but she would always reject it. It was an hour before the show. Paul, Randy, Dave, and Ric were waiting for her to arrive. They got hungry so they decided to go to catering. When they got there they finally found the person they've been looking for. Jenny. She was with Amy, Trish, Stacy, Jeff, and John. She was smiling, but then it faded when she saw Randy. They decided to go since they don't want Jenny to start crying again. Evolution was still at the door. Thank god for Jenny there was another door so they could exit there. Before she could exit Paul grabbed her hand.

"Jen…. Let Randy talk to you." said Paul

Jenny just stared at him with cold eyes. She pulled her arm from his hands and went. Paul grabbed her hand again and Jenny finally spoke. "I don't want to talk to you, Dave, Ric, and especially Randy." Right after she said that Paul let go and Jenny and her group went.

"I told you it wasn't going to be easy to try and make her talk to Randy." said Ric

"Don't worry about it Randy…. We'll get her to talk to you later. She's actually not mad at us she's really mad at you." said Paul

"Wow…. Thanks for making me feel better." said Randy

"Sorry Randy…. I know that it looks like she hates you, but you know we all know that she still loves you." said Paul

"Yeah…. She still loves you…. Just give her time to adjust." said Dave

"You know what…. Both of you are getting hurt too much…. I'm going to the Diva's Locker Room." said Paul

"Okay…. We'll see you later." said Randy

Diva's Locker Room

Paul knocked on the Diva's door and Stacy answered.

"Paul…. Jenny's at the bathroom…. Will leave you two alone." said Stacy

"Wait…. Aren't you guys supposed to slap me right now?" asked Paul

"We would…. But we want you to tell Jenny the truth…. Because everybody knows that Randy didn't want to cheat on her…. Maybe he was just drunk." said Amy

"You guys are smart…." said Paul

"Of course will leave you alone." said Trish leaving with Amy and Trish.

When Paul came in Jenny just came out of the bathroom.

"What do you want?" asked Jenny bitterly

"Look Jen…. Cant you just talk to Randy?" asked Paul

"Paul…. I cant believe you would even ask that…. I trusted Randy…. Look what trust got me." said Jenny

"Jen…. Randy didn't cheat on you…. Just let him talk to you." said Paul

"I don't want too." said Jenny

"Stop being stubborn Jenny." said Paul

"Paul I'm not being stubborn…. If you did this to Stephanie she wouldn't talk to you either." said Jenny

"You have a point there…. But you do have to talk to Randy because you're his on screen girlfriend." said Paul

"I know I do…. But it's just acting…. After that I can just ignore him." said Jenny

"Jenny listen to me…. Randy thought you were the blonde girl…. He didn't want to cheat on you…. He's getting hurt as much as you are." said Paul

"Well congratulations to him and he should go to hell." said Jenny

"Jenny please just talk to him." said Paul

"Paul…. I don't want to fucking talk to him!" shouted Jenny

"I understand that but why don't you just hear him out?" asked Paul

"Because I trusted him and he broke my trust…. But I should have saw this coming he was a player." said Jenny who was getting tears at her eyes.

"Jenny…. He changed for you…. I have never seen him like this…." said Paul

"Sure he did…. If he did why was he kissing the girl?" asked Jenny

"Jenny I already told you why!" said Paul

"I don't care if you did…. I don't want to listen to Randy yet…. I'll listen to him when I'm ready…. don't you care that I'm hurt?" asked Jenny

"Jen…. Of course I do you're my little sister…. I love you…. But your getting more hurt since you don't know the truth…." said Paul pulling Jenny for a hug

"Look I'll just talk to him again when I'm ready…. Right now…. I'm not." said Jenny

"Okay…. But please at least talk to Dave, Me, or Ric." said Paul

"Okay…. Could you go out now…. I have to change for my match." said Jenny

"You'll go to our locker room for promo's right?" asked Paul

"Of course." said Jenny smiling to her brother.

"I love that smile of yours." said Paul

"Every body does." said Jenny

When Paul left Amy, Trish, and Stacy came back in.

"So what happened?" asked Amy

"He's making me talk to Randy." said Jenny

"Why wont you?" asked Trish

"Because I'm not ready yet." said Jenny

"Okay Jen…. But please don't kill Randy while your talking to him for the promos." said Stacy

"I wont…. So what looks better…. Red shorts…. Or black shorts?" asked Jenny making everyone laugh.

The truth is she's ready to hear Randy out, but she wants to wait at least after Vengeance. After all she still loves the guy. Maybe Paul was right. She maybe is to stubborn to talk to Randy, but it hurt her so much seeing him kiss another girl. But she does have to talk to him again. One of these days…. I mean after all it's been a week.

"You guys….I think I'm ready to hear Randy out." said Jenny

"You are?" asked Stacy

"Wow…. You were spacing out for a moment and you decided to hear Randy out….. I'm proud of you." said Amy

"When?" asked Trish

"Maybe after Raw…." said Jenny

A/N: Well that's the first Chapter. The next Chapter is going to be Jenny talking to Randy. Please review. I hope you guys like my new story.


	2. I Hate You?

A/N: I hope you guys liked the first Chapter. I know you guys want Jenny and Randy to talk so I'll make your wish come true. Review.

Chapter 2: I Hate You?

After Raw

Raw went by great. When there was promo's Jenny would talk to Randy, but right after the promo she would go back to the Diva's Locker Room. She agreed to tell Paul where she was gonna stay. There were gonna stay in the same hotel, same floor, and they are right next to each other. Jenny did decide to talk to Randy, but was having second thoughts now. She wants to find out the truth, but it still hurts her when she sees him. Paul knocked some sense into her, but she still wants to think about it. Maybe she can talk to him at Vengeance. Anyway she's not going home yet so she's gonna take a plane to go to New York City for Vengeance. She was gonna fly with Stacy, Trish, and Amy. When she got back to the Diva's Locker Room Molly, Gail, Trish, Jazz, Amy, and Stacy asked if Jenny talked to Randy. Jenny shook her head and the Diva's just sighed deeply. Now Jenny was at her hotel room that she shares with Amy and Trish and was just eating ice cream.

Amy and Trish were eating ice cream with Jenny too when the someone knock on the door. Amy went to get it and it was Dave.

"Jenny…. Someone is here for you." said Amy

"Wait…." said Jenny putting on her slippers and still had her ice cream

"You shouldn't be eating ice cream." said Dave

"What's up Dave?" asked Jenny walking over to him

"You bro wanted to talk to you." said Dave pointing at Paul who was next to his hotel door.

"Okay…." said Jenny putting her ice cream back to the kicthen and ran back outside the door grabbing a jacket first.

She and Dave walked over to Paul to find Randy with Paul. Jenny just stared at Dave.

"That's not Paul…. That's Randy and Paul." said Jenny bitterly "I'm leaving."

Jenny was about to leave when someone grabbed her arm "Please don't leave." said Randy who was obviously still hurt with the sound of his voice.

"Let go of me Randy." said Jenny not even turning to him. Tears were forming in her eyes. Paul and Dave were still there just in case Jenny tried to get away.

"I wont not unless you here me out." said Randy

"What am I gonna get from it…. I saw it with my own to eyes…. What do you think is gonna happen afterwards I'm gonna take you back or come crawling back to you." said Jenny who still had her back turn on Randy.

"Jenny I don't expect anything to happen…. I just want you to talk to me again…." said Randy who has tears streaming from his face.

Jenny pulled her arm from Randy's grasp and turned around. Jenny has to emotions taking over her anger and sadness. She had to pick one and she pick anger. "I hate you Randy Keith Orton…. I cant believe that you would cheat on me…. I trusted you, but I guess you just had to break that trust. I hate you…. I hate you." said Jenny before running back to her hotel room leaving Randy kneeling down on the floor with Dave and Paul's arm on his shoulder's.

"Don't worry Randy…. She's gonna talk to you again…. Just give her time." said Paul

Whatever Paul said it wont make Randy feel better. He feels like he wants to die. But he's not gonna give up until Jenny hears him out even though it means he had to kill someone to get there. Jenny went back inside her room and was greeted by Amy and Trish who obviously heard everything that happened. They just ran to Jenny and hugged her.

"It's okay Jenny…. Let it all out…." said Amy

"Jen…. You don't have to talk to him yet…. We can see your not ready…. Talk to him when your ready…." said Trish

"I just cant…. I know I said that I would talk to him, but I just cant." said Jenny "Every time I see him I get mad…. Sad…. And I always see him kissing that girl…."

"Jen…. Talk to him when your ready…. For now…. Have some more ice cream…. You need it." said Amy handing her ice cream

"Sure…." said Jenny smiling

"Ice cream is the only thing that can make you smile again." said Trish

"We should have a lot of ice cream." said Trish

"Whatever." said Jenny

Vengeance

It's only 30 more minutes before the show. Jenny has been avoiding Randy for the whole day. There was one time they were in the same table and Jenny left without touching her food. Jenny was in her locker room when someone knocked on the door. It was Dave and Paul.

"Jen…. Please just hear Randy out…." said Dave

"Guys…. I'll hear him out after the show…. Knocked on my hotel room then me and him will talk at his hotel room…." said Jenny

"Look we don't want to us you this but please accompany Randy so that he at least would do good." said Paul

"Why does he need me?" asked Jenny

"Look Jen…. didn't you see his match at Monday…. He was horrible…. Him and Chris would stop for a while and Chris would ask him if his okay." said Dave

"Okay…. I'll accompany him…. But don't tell him…. His match is after mine so I'll accompany…." said Jenny

"Thanks Jen you're the best." said Dave and Paul hugging her.

They went and Jenny headed for the stage her match was the first match. Trish was already there waiting for her. Tyson was with her. Dave was gonna accompany Jenny not Randy because Jenny request that. Randy was upset that Jenny didn't want him to accompany her, but he knows why.

Vengeance

Trish is already in the ring and is just waiting for Jenny to come out.

Evolution's music plays.

Lillian: Please welcome heading to the ring accompany by Batista…. From Los Angeles California…. The WWE Women's Champion…. Jenny.

Jenny came out doing the same thing she always do. She went inside the ring with Dave. Tyson went out and Dave went out. The bell ring for the match to start. Jenny got the first hit with a spear then she started punching Trish. Trish countered by rolling Jenny and banging her head to the floor. Jenny kicked her sending Trish in front of her. She then picked up Trish and hit her with a close line.

While Jenny was posing Trish got up and when Jenny turned back to Jenny Trish hit her with a chick kick. That knocked out Jenny and Trish pinned her, but then Jenny kicked out making Trish very upset. While Trish was talking to the referee Jenny got up spun Trish around and got the RKO. Randy was watching backstage and got surprise that she use that. Jenny then went to Trish and pinned her for the win. She then went outside got her title and left with Dave. When she got backstage she ran to her locker room and changed into baggy pants and an Randy Orton Tank Top.

30 minutes later

Randy and Dave were behind the curtain waiting for there cue. Then when they got there cue Randy went first. When Randy was outside Jenny came and followed Dave. When Randy signaled Dave to come out he was shock when he saw Jenny with him. His smile grew larger. Jenny went over to him and raised him and Dave's hands. They then went in the ring. Jenny gave Randy a hug a went with Dave to go outside the ring. Randy felt more confident. He already knows that his gonna keep his title, but he's just happy that Jenny accompanied him and hopefully will talk to him.

A/N: I'm not gonna make it like the storyline because I don't want Randy to get beaten up. Anyway please read and review. Randy's match will be the next chapter and there big talk will be in the next chapter too. Anyway I still love Dave, Ric, and Triple H even though they hurt Randy. But I know it was just a storyline so it's okay. Because I know in real life they're really friends.


	3. Forgive?

A/N: Sorry if I didn't update for a long time. I had a school. So here's Chapter 3 and please review.

Chapter 3: Forgive?

Randy has the upper hand with Edge. It was almost the end of the match. Edge was about to do a spear, but then Dave went up to the apron and distracted the referee then Jenny went next to Edge and hit him with the Intercontinental Belt. Dave and Jenny both got of the apron and Randy did the R.K.O. and pinned him for the three count. Jenny went in and hugged Randy. Then the three Evolution members went to the back and went for the locker room except for Jenny. Randy tried to talk to him, but Dave stop him.

Hotel Room

Jenny was in her hotel room getting ready to talk to Randy. At 12:00 Dave knocked at the door. Before she came out of the hotel room she hugged Amy and Trish. She went with Dave and found Randy and Paul outside. Randy smiled since he didn't know what Paul and Dave planning to do. They went inside the hotel room and Jenny and Randy went inside his hotel room. They sat down in front of each other. Randy spoke first:

"Jenny I'm so sorry.... I didn't mean to hurt you like this...." Said Randy "I was drunk I thought you were the girl I was kissing...."

"Randy.... I'm sorry if I hurt you for the past few weeks, but every time I closed my eyes I would see you and the girl kissing...." Said Jenny who started crying "I should have listened to you before I went running off.... I do trust you.... but I was just shocked."

"Jenny just please forgive me.... You know that I would never cheat on you.... I love you more than my life...." Said Randy

"Looked Randy.... I will forgive you, but I don't think I can get back with you yet.... You are free to date if you want.... I just need to build my trust on you again...." Said Jenny hugging Randy "Don't ever forget I love you"

"I love you too." Said Randy before letting her go

Jenny then went back to her hotel room and went to sleep without talking to anybody. Tomorrow she will be traveling with Paul, Ric, Dave, and Randy. They were going to travel together to Los Angeles California because Raw is going to be in San Diego. Pretty much they were going to Jenny's house first then come to the arena.

Jenny's House

The next morning Evolution flew to Los Angeles then went straight to Jenny's House. They didn't have to go to the Arena until 2:30 and it was only 10:30 in the morning. They got there and found Samantha and Christian arguing. Randy and Jenny were talking in the air plane so they were at peace. Samantha and Christian were practically ready to kill each other.

"Diether is not gay!" shouted Christian

"Yes he is.... Even though he's not you can't go out with him he has a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend, but I bet you Richard Guttrierez is gay." Said Christian making Samantha madder

Before she can say anything Jenny cut in. "Whoa.... What is wrong with you guys why are you arguing?" asked Jenny

"Kuya started making fun of Diether then Jericho. I was defending him for you....Then now he started with Richard." Said Samantha while the others watch entertained

"Look Kuya just say sorry.... You know none of the stuff you said was true." Said Jenny

"Fine I'm sorry Sam.... I was just kidding." Said Christian

"Okay...." Said Samantha

"Wait you and Randy are back together?" asked Chris

"No we're just friends. Why?" asked Jenny

"You got some calls from some guys asking you out." Said Marc

"Damn Jenny.... After you and Randy broke up you already have a waiting list." Said Paul

"Were just playing magazines called for you to post for there cover." Said Marc

"From where?" asked Jenny sitting down on the couch next to Randy

"One is from Maxim, Raw, and Playboy." Said Marc

"They want you again?" asked Paul

'What do you mean they want her again?" asked Randy

"Well ever since Torrie did the cover they wanted Jenny, but she declined so they picked Torrie." Said Paul

"I don't know I'll think about it." Said Jenny

Around 12:00 everybody ate and they finish an hour later. At 1:30 Evolution went to the arena. When they got there they went to the locker room and Jenny changed to her ring attire so that she could practice with Gail. She and Trish still have a storyline it was gonna end in Summerslam. Randy and Paul were gonna do the Raw Diva contest while Jenny will co host with Coach and Stacy. Dave and Ric will just be watching in the back.

Jenny went to the ring and was followed by the boys.

"Why are you guys following me?" asked Jenny

"Were bored.... And it's a free country...." Said Dave

"Whatever." Said Jenny heading in the ring where Gail, Trish, Lita, Victoria, and Molly were

"So Jen you finally forgave your lover boy?" asked Gail

"Yeah.... It was a hard decision, but hey.... I'm the bomb baby." Said Jenny making the other girls laugh

"Hey are we gonna see a fight here or what?" asked Randy

"Shut up Randall." Said Jenny since she knew he didn't like being called that

"You're lucky I love you." said Randy

Jenny just smiled and they did there practice. Randy was watching her the whole time. Paul and Dave would sometime scare him then start laughing.

After Raw

After Raw they decided to go to a club. Jenny was left alone with the girls since some girls went to the guys and started flirting with him. Randy was flirting with girls, but kept on looking at Jenny. Jenny was getting hit by a lot of cute guys and was having so much fun. Then this one guy came that surprise Jenny. It was her ex Matthew Lawrence.

"Oh my god Matthew." Said Jenny

She was in the V.I.P. booth with Evolution except they were in the other booth.

"Jenny.... I can't believe it." Said Matthew "You look so hot"

"Stop making me blush." Said Jenny hugging Matthew

Randy saw this and started getting jealous. Jenny wasn't that jealous with the girls who were flirting with Randy because they weren't that beautiful and Jenny knows Randy's type. Her and Matthew were talking and decided to go back to the hotel. The guys stayed behind. Randy was getting really jealous, but he knows Jenny she will just talk to him.

A couple of hours later

Jenny was outside of her hotel room since Jenny forgot the key. Matthew stayed with her. They talked about what happened after their break up. After they're break up they decided to only become friends. Matthew still has feelings for her, but he knows that she still loves Randy. What can he do? While they were hugging Paul and the guys came. Jenny and Matthew didn't even notice them. Paul coughs to show that they were there and Matthew and Jenny broke apart. Randy was jealous seeing that Jenny was hugging another guy, but he didn't show that he was.

"I'll see you later Matt.... Call me or I'll call you." Said Jenny waving good-bye to Matthew.

"Just call me...." Said Matthew before going in the elevator.

"So how was your talk with Matthew?" asked Paul

"It was okay.... And before you ask we were outside because I forgot my keys in the room." Said Jenny

"Okay...." Said Paul and opened the hotel door.

When they got inside Jenny went in her room and dressed up for bed. Paul and the boys just went to the couch and watch T.V. Jenny came out again and was wearing a black tank top with pink jogging pants. All of them looked at Jenny and told her to get them water. Jenny got the 4 of them water and one for her and went to the living room.

"So what did you guys talk about?" asked Paul

"Nothing much.... He just said that he use to have Anna Kournikova." Said Jenny making the guys spit out their water. "What?"

"He dated Anna Kournikova after you.... Lucky Bastard." Said Dave

"You guys are stupid.... Really stupid." Said Jenny heading for her room.

The guys looked at Randy and smiled. They couldn't believe that right after Jenny Matthew gets Anna Kournikova. That's amazing.

"You do know why she went with Matthew right?" asked Paul to Randy

"Why?" asked Randy

"You are such a dumbass.... It's because she saw you with another girl.... But I guess she wanted to catch up with him." Said Paul

Next Day

Evolution already went home to Jenny's house. They were going to New York in Thursday to go to the Diva contest. Paul, Randy, Dave, Ric, Samantha, and Christian went to the grocery store leaving Marc and Jenny alone together. They just pulled up the drive way and Jenny heard. She just stayed were she was since the guys were there anyway. Jenny was watching T.V when all of a sudden she felt wet. She was wet since Marc threw a water balloon on her. Paul saw this and knew what Marc was getting and it wasn't good. Jenny got up went to her room to get some water balloons of her own. She went outside and put some water and them and saw Marc downstairs talking to Randy. Then Jenny threw the water balloon and smiled.

"That's what you get for messing with me fool." Said Jenny

Marc then turned around and threw a water balloon right on her face. Jenny then ran downstairs and chased Marc to the pool and speared him to the pool making both of them very wet. Everybody went outside and laughed. Randy helped Jenny up and gave her a towel.

"Thanks." Said Jenny

Marc got up by himself and got a towel from Paul.

"So who won this time?" asked Paul

"Jenny did... like always...." Said Marc "But it's cool.... At least this time I get to her first."

Jenny laughed and smirks at Marc.

"Of course I won.... I'm the champ baby not you or you.... But me." Said Jenny

"Stop acting like Randy." Said Paul

"I don't act like Randy." Said Jenny smiling at Randy

"Sure you don't." said Paul

A/N: Sorry it took a long time for me to update, but anyways next Chapter will be the Diva contest. Don't worry I'll make it fun. Please review.


	4. Diva Contest

A/N: Here's another Chapter. Please read and review. And thanks for all of the reviews.

Chapter 4: Diva Contest

Diva Contest

An hour and thirty more minutes until the contest starts. All the Diva contestant practically drooled all over Randy. Paul, Ric, and Dave thought that Jenny was jealous and they were right, but they know if Randy would have to choose he would pick Jenny without rethinking. Jenny wore a blue denim mini skirt with a blue Sean John tank top that showed between her belly button and chest and she wore a blue roc a wear vest and Gucci high heel shoes. Jenny's hair was straight and still had red highlights on the tip. Stacy was going to co-host with her and Coach was too. John was with Stacy and was talking, while Randy was surrounded by his fan club. The fan club means the Raw Diva contestants. Paul was watching his sister and smiled. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, but she still didn't turn around.

"Are we jealous over here?" asked Paul smirking at his little sister. This question made Jenny turn around.

"No.... I'm just interested.... Not jealous." Said Jenny simply and walked over to John and Stacy. Paul followed her.

"You don't have to lie to me.... I'm your big bro. It's not like I'm going to start shouting that you still have feelings for Randy." Said Paul

"I'm not jealous of the stupid contestants." Said Jenny

"Yes you are.... And you know it." Said John

"Stace help me out here.... I'm not jealous of the Diva contestants right?" asked Jenny

"Yeah you are." Said Stacy

"That's not helping me." Said Jenny

After Jenny said that Randy came who finally got to leave his 'fan club'.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Paul

"Not..." said Jenny but was interrupted by one of the guards.

"Excuse me Ms. Levesque, but someone send this for you." Said the guard talking about the beautiful red roses he was holding.

"Thank you." Said Jenny

Jenny read the card and smiled. The flowers were from Matthew.

"Who's it from?" asked Randy who was getting a bit jealous

"Matthew." Said Jenny putting it on the table one her and Stacy's locker room.

"They're beautiful Jen.... Why don't you ever send me flowers?" asked Stacy to John making him gulp.

"Because you don't need flowers since your more beautiful than them." Said John touching Stacy's face making her blush.

"Nice save John." Said Jenny patting him on the back.

"I agree with that." Said Paul who was holding his wife Stephanie's waist.

Randy was back with his 'fan club'. Jenny looked over where he was and got mad. Paul saw this and started laughing.

"Jenny's jealous.... We should take a picture of this...." Said Paul

"Shut up Paul." Said Jenny hitting him on the stomach. After Jenny hit him Paul stopped laughing.

An hour and thirty minutes later

The show began. Coach already introduce the judges, which is John Cena, Randy Orton, Paul Levesque, and Edge. Now he was going to introduce Jenny and Stacy. Stacy will go first then Jenny.

"Now let me introduce you to my beautiful co-hosts. First off she is one of the most beautiful Diva's in Raw.... And one of the most popular Diva's in Raw too.... She's the one who valets John Cena.... The one and Only Stacy Keibler." Said Coach. John and all of the judges stood up and clap. The crowd went nuts since they didn't know that it was gonna be one of the Raw Diva's

"Representing Evolution.... She's the WWE Women's Champion.... The most beautiful Diva in the WWE.... The very beautiful Jenny." Said Coach. Randy and the rest of the judges stood up and started clapping and the crowd cheered so loud when Jenny came out.

"Hey Coach.... I got the envelope saying who is going to be eliminated. We're going to eliminate 10 Contestants. For those who are going to stay good luck." Said Jenny

Jenny walked over to a girl named Angel. "Sorry Angel.... But your eliminated." Said Jenny then she hand over the envelope to Stacy. While Jenny was eliminating the girls Randy kept on looking at her and not at the girls.

After the 10 contestants were eliminated they had to come out and they were gonna do some posing and then the judges can eliminate them right after they saw the video. After that the judges eliminated 4 contestants and now they were going to do the question portion. Before that Jenny, Stacy, Trish, Victoria, and Gail gets to post in their bikini since the WWE thinks that the fans would like to see that. Jenny changed into a white two-piece bikini.

"Now will let the contestants rest and let the other Diva's come out and be on the spot." Said Coach "First off let start with Gail Kim."

5 minutes later

Now it's Jenny's turn. They had to come out there and answer the questions from all of the judges. Jenny came out and started posing. This made Randy so happy and it made the crowd happy too.

John got to ask the question first. "If you can pick anybody who inspire you to be a wrestler.... Who would it be?" asked John

"It would be my older brother Hunter because ever since he came to the WWE I would always watch and it inspire me to be a wrestler." Said Jenny and smiled

Edge got to ask next. "If you can pick any of the Raw Diva or contestant to fight in the ring who would it be?" asked Edge

"That's a hard question.... But if I had to pick it would be Trish or Victoria because they're very good wrestlers.... Don't get me wrong I think all of the Diva's has potential but I would like to battle either one of them." Said Jenny

Now it was Paul's turn. He stood up and smiled at his little sister. "If you weren't a wrestler what would you be?" asked Paul who already knew the question

"I would be a doctor since I love to help people in need." Said Jenny

Last, but not least it was Randy's turn to ask the question. "Who is your favorite wrestler?" asked Randy

"My favorite wrestler with be of course my brother Hunter because after all these years he's still number one in the business." Said Jenny

"Thank you Jenny." Said Coach

20 minutes later

Randy was asking this girl named Carmela a question. This was the question.

"Would you ever make out with a girl in public?" asked Randy

"To be honest no I won't Randy." Said Carmela smiling at Randy

"Would you make out with me in public?" asked Randy. When Randy asked this question Jenny pay attention and awaited the answer.

"Of course I would make out with you in public. I would even do that right now." Said Carmela.

"I don't think your girlfriend Jenny liked that question." Said Coach since in Raw Jenny and Randy are going out. Randy turned to Jenny and she just shook her head.

"And will be back to announce the final ten." Said Jenny

The Final Ten

"The final contestant that will join the other 9 contestant next week in Raw in Washington D.C. is.... Christy." Said Jenny who started clapping. Afterwards Jenny went backstage and changed into some baggy pants. Then she waited for Paul, Ric, Dave, and Randy. When they came out they were in there street clothes. Jenny looked at Randy and frowned. Randy notice this and frowned. Jenny then started walking and headed for the limo she put her bag in the back of the limo and went inside. Afterwards Paul and the rest of the guys put there bags and went inside. When they got inside Jenny was drinking coke and was talking to someone. Randy shut the door and the limo went to the hotel.

"I know.... The show was cool but hey.... You have to go now? Okay.... Bye call you tomorrow.... Love you." Said Jenny and then hanged up on who ever she was talking too.

"Who was that?" asked Randy

"Someone." Said Jenny

Penthouse

Jenny and the other Evolution members were in their Penthouse and was eating. Jenny finish eating first and then started watching TV. The others were still eating. After they finish they went in the living room and Jenny was watching Freddy VS. Jason and was amused by it. Some girls might be scared of it but Jenny wasn't. The rest of Evolution watch in amazement except Paul.

"Jen your not scared of this?" asked Randy

"No.... why you are?" asked Jenny causing the guys to laugh

"He's not scared of that he's just amaze because some girls would be scared by now." Said Paul

"Well I'm not scared." Said Jenny

All of a sudden her cell phone rang. Jenny answered it.

"Hello?" asked Jenny

A/N: Please review.... Hope you guys like this Chapter. Maybe I'll have the new one by tomorrow but I have Homework. Anyway please review.


	5. Carmella is Randy's New Girl

A/N: I hope you guys will like this story. Thanks to Y2Jbabe2004. She gave me a good idea. Read and review.

Chapter 5: Carmella is Randy's new Girl

"Hello?" asked Jenny to the person on the other line

"Jen.... Guess who this is?" said the person

"Who?" asked Jenny looking over at Paul and Randy

"Come on Jen you cant be that much of a dumbass." Said the person

"Let me think...." Said Jenny

Jenny think for about 2 minutes and then her face lit up.

"No fucking way.... Holy Shit," said Jenny making Paul and Randy confuse "Luis!"

"IT took you like fucking eternity to figure out." Said Luis "I leave you for a few years then you become stupid."

"Stop being a smartass." Said Jenny

Paul and Randy looked over to her and shrugged. Randy thought that he shouldn't care since he asks Carmella out so he's okay.

"I love being one and you love me anyway. Right?" asked Luis

"Of course...." Said Jenny smiling really bright.

"I can't believe you're a wrestler now...." Said Luis

"Where are you?" asked Jenny

"I'm in L.A. I just got back here last Monday." Said Luis "Look if you want to visit me just ask Nita for my address. She'll give it to you."

"You have to go?" asked Jenny

"Yeah.... I'll call you again. Saved this number I called you with. Bye Baby Girl." Said Luis

"Bye...." Said Jenny feeling sad that she had to say goodbye.

"Who in the blue hell is Luis?" asked Paul imitating The Rock

"You shouldn't imitate the rock. Anyway that was my best friend Luis. He left 5 years ago to go to college." Said Jenny

"Oh...." Said Paul "And did you know that Randy is dating the Carmella girl. They knew each other before so now they're boyfriend and Girlfriend."

"So?" asked Jenny putting up one eyebrow. "Am I supposed to care?"

"Well.... Yeah.... Aren't you jealous?" asked Dave to Jenny

They're asking her this since they want Randy to know how she feels about it. To be honest Jenny's is jealous, but she doesn't want to show it.

"No.... It's Randy's life.... He can date whoever he wants." Said Jenny smiling at them "Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep."

"Sure bob.... We don't believe you." Said Paul

"First off that's my word.... Not yours.... And I'm not jealous.... They could have babies for all I care, but I don't fucking care." Said Jenny

"Fine.... But don't come telling us your jealous when they get married." Said Paul smiling at his little sister.

"Whatever." Said Jenny entering her room.

When Jenny left they turned to Randy and smiled.

"See I told you she's not jealous." Said Randy to the boys

"Randy you are so stupid when it comes to reading girls. She was just denying it. Everybody knows she jealous." Said Dave

"Look man.... Let's just drop the subject." Said Randy

"Okay man." Said Paul and Dave

Jenny's House

Jenny and the guys arrived at the house at 10:00 in the morning. Now it was 12:00 in the afternoon so they have been at the house for about 2 hours. To let you guys know Carmella's there. Jenny has been in her room for the last two hours. She doesn't want to see Randy with that girl. Anyway Jenny was so bored that she decided to for a ride. On her baby blue bike. She has a blue one too, but she's using the blue one since she's upset. She changed into black pants and a Ecko Red Tank Top and she also wore a blue jacket since it was going to cold.

She went down and got her helmet. When she got down Carmella and Randy were at the couch with everybody else. All of them looked at Jenny.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Jenny

"Where the hell are you going?" asked Paul

"I'm bored.... I'm going to ride around." Said Jenny "Call me when you need something."

"Your gonna use your bike?" asked Paul

"Yeah.... I'll be back before 3:00 or 4:00." Said Jenny and waved goodbye.

Everybody except for Randy and Carmella went outside to see what bike was she riding. They know what bike she uses if she was upset or happy. Now they know that she's using her baby- blue one. That means she's upset.

She turned on her bike and left. Her bike was very fast so a minute later they could barely see her bike.

4 hours later

Jenny still wasn't home it was about 4:00. This scared Paul and Christian. They called her cell phone, but she didn't answer. Carmella already left. They told Randy that Jenny was jealous. Since Jenny wouldn't have left if Carmella wasn't at the house. They were just watching TV. when they heard a motorcycle pulled up the driveway. Paul sighed in relief to finally know that Jenny is home again.

Jenny went in the house and went upstairs to change. She went back downstairs wearing shorts but still had the same shirt.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Paul

"Somewhere." Said Jenny who was smiling so bright.

"Jen Luis called to see if you got home safely." Said Samantha

"You were at Luis's house." Said Paul

"Yeah.... Why?" asked Jenny

"Did you have sex?" asked Paul

"No dumbass." Said Jenny sitting right next to her brother

The doorbell rang and then a guy came with a big white teddy bear.

It was for Jenny from none other than....Luis. Then another doorbell and the guy had red roses this time. It was from Matthew. Jenny smiled and put her stuff in her room. She went back down and smiled brighter than before.

"Hey that's unfair how come I only have one and Jenny has two?" asked Samantha

"Because she's single and your not." Said Paul

"Oh...." Said Samantha

Randy was jealous, but then he thought about it and asked himself why should he be jealous when he has a pretty girlfriend. He should be happy, but he just can't deny that he still loves Jenny more than his life.

Raw

Today at Raw a Diva Contestant was going to be eliminated. Jenny doesn't care who does. Today she was going to fight Gail and Trish with Victoria. Everybody in the Raw Roster knows about Carmella and Randy they kept asking Jenny if she was jealous, but she just kept on saying she wasn't. Carmella wasn't there yet so the guys decided to watch Jenny practice with Victoria, Trish, and Gail. The guys sat in front of the ring and watched. The girls already talked about Randy and Carmella thing so they are making sure not to mention it while they're practicing not unless they want to have a black eye.

Ring

The girls were fighting each other. While they were fighting Carmella came. Jenny kept on staring at her and Randy so when Trish hit her with a chick kick she wasn't able to block and it hit her face hard. Jenny fell and held her mouth.

"Oh sit Jenny are you okay?" asked Trish

"Yeah.... Let's keep on continuing." Said Jenny

They were gonna end the match with Jenny doing the moonsault to Trish. First she did the R.K.O. then went up to the turnbuckle and did the moonsault perfectly.

"Damn Jen that was a perfect moonsault." Said Trish

"Wait I wanna try the shooting Star Press." Said Jenny

So Trish lay back down and Jenny did the shooting Star Press better than Billy Kidman.

"Damn." Said the boys who couldn't believe that she could do that.

"When did you learn to do that?" asked Paul

"Long ago." Said Jenny leaving the ring and going to the locker room to take a shower. When she came back out she went to catering and saw Randy and Carmella kissing. Jenny was hurt, but she didn't show it. She just simply looked away.

Everybody expected a fight, but Jenny didn't do anything. She just sat next to Paul and ate. She kept on looking at Carmella and Randy who were at another table. Paul hit her not to hard though and she would hit him back. Jenny left and went to the locker room. She started falling asleep, but then she woke up when the locker room door bust open and it was Dave.

"Fool you scared me." Said Jenny

"Sorry.... Jen....are you jealous of Carmella?" asked Dave

"No.... okay.... Would you guys stop telling me that." Said Jenny "I'm leaving."

AN: Please review. Don't worry nothing bad will happen to Jenny. Jenny will just go somewhere. Anyway if you have ideas please tell me.


	6. A Date For Jenny

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I know you guys don't like Randy dating other girls, but in this Chapter Jenny is going to get back on Randy. Please review. Y2Jbabe2004 thanks for the idea, but I cant break Carmella and Randy up yet.

Chapter 6: A Date For Jenny

Raw

Raw just started and the diva contest was the first one. All the contestants were very excited to be there. Jenny saw them and were just felt weird. Anyway Jenny had the third match of the night then she's going to accompany Randy and Dave later then she's going down to the ring with Paul and the rest of Evolution to beat up Eugene. In T.V. people think that Evolution is mean to Eugene, but in real life Eugene is really one of Evolution's friends. Right now Jenny is in the locker room with the guys since they just finish doing a promo with Eugene. Eugene was in the locker room, but then soon left because he had to do a promo with Eric. Jenny wasn't going to do anything for 20 more minutes and so is the guys. The guys looked at her and smiled.

"What are you guys smiling about?" asked Jenny looking at them.

"Why did you eat so fast when we were at the cafeteria and why did you kept on looking at Randy and Carmella at the cafeteria." said Paul

Randy was still there and was paying attention to this since he saw Jenny looking at Carmella and him.

"Just because I did that didn't mean I was jealous…. So drop the fucking subject." said Jenny to the guys and shut up.

"Fine will drop it right now….but this subject will come back." said Paul

"Shut up Paul." said Jenny getting up and was getting irritated. "If you say one more thing about Randy and his girlfriend I would not think twice on hitting you on the balls or anywhere for that matter. Because I'm not jealous. PERIOD."

"Okay….. I'll shut up about it…." said Paul who didn't want his sister to get piss. "What ya doin after Raw?"

"I'm going to the hotel. Then I'm going to sleep, then that's all." said Jenny

"No I mean aren't you going to the club with us?" asked Paul

"No because I'm going to get bored to death." said Jenny smiling at all of them which this smile still makes Randy melt.

"Come on Jen we promise you wont get bored." said Paul

"Actually I have to go back to L.A. since I have a photo shoot." said Jenny "Don't worry I'm not posing for play boy. I'm posing for Maxim."

"What's the thing going to be about?" asked Dave

"Hottest women in the world. I got voted number one that's why I made the cover." said Jenny not making a big deal out of it.

"Are you fucking serious?" asked Randy

"Yeah…. Why are you guys making a big deal out of this?" asked Jenny

"Who did you beat who was at number two?" asked Paul

"I beat Beyonce, Anna, Halle, and Britney. Stacy's in there too. She's number 10." said Jenny who was starting to stretch.

"Jen you beat the hottest girls in the world…. doesn't that mean anything to you?" asked Randy

"I don't care…. It's not as if I have a body of a Greek goddess." said Jenny to them

"Jen you do have a body of a Greek Goddess." said Randy

"You shouldn't be saying that if you have a girlfriend Randy." said Jenny

"I'm saying it as a friend." said Randy

"Oh…." said Jenny

10 minutes later

Jenny was already at the edge of stage with Dave and Randy waiting for the signal. Carmella and Randy finish talking some minutes ago and Carmella was going back to the hotel to rest. Now it was more comfortable for Jenny and Randy to act like boyfriend and girlfriend since Carmella isn't there. Their cue came and Evolution's song played.

Lillian: Please welcome heading to the ring accompanied by the Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton and Batista…. The WWE Women's Champion Jenny.

Jenny came out and was in the middle of Dave and Randy. Everybody was already in the ring.

The match

Jenny and Trish were in the ring by themselves. Jenny had the upper hand. She kicked her on the stomach, but Trish countered and then she hit her with the chick kick but then she missed. Then Randy kick her then did the R.K.O. to Trish then set her up for the Shooting Star Press. She got to the top rope and did the shooting star press and got the three count. Jenny went out then went back to the locker room.

After Raw

Jenny came out first since she rode to the arena by herself. She was going back to L.A. on her private jet plane. Before she got to leave Paul, Randy, and Dave came. Ric already went home to his family since it was his grandson's b-day. Randy, Paul, and Dave had to go back to the hotel. They were going to see Jenny again at Tuesday at her house.

"Jen…. You going now?" asked Dave

"No I just like going in and out of my car." said Jenny

"Okay so your going now." said Dave "We'll see you at Wednesday."

"Okay…. Bye." said Jenny

"Love ya sis." said Paul

"Love ya too." said Jenny who drove off with her Ferrari.

Randy

For some reason Randy felt sad that Jenny was leaving he wanted to come with her to the photo shoot, but then he remembered he had to meet Carmella at the hotel. Now he's having second thoughts about asking Carmella out. He feels that he should have waited for Jenny. Now he has Carmella. Randy likes Carmella, but Randy loves Jenny. He just hope that Jenny was gonna have a safe flight. Tonight he should even think about Jenny he should just think about Carmella.

Next Day

Jenny was at the photo shoot at 5 in the afternoon. This was her last photo and she can finally go home. Everybody was so nice to her so she felt really comfortable. Now she was just changing to go home. She went and got in her Ferrari 350F Spider. She got home fast to find nobody there.

"This is sad…. I'm all alone…. Oh well…. I have to get ready for my date." said Jenny heading upstairs. Everybody was there except they weren't at the living room. Randy and Dave were just talking at there room. Paul was at his room talking to Stephanie. Christian went to the grocery with Samantha and Marc.

An Hour Later

Jenny did her final touch. All and all she was wearing a Black Iverson Jersey and Mudd Jeans. She was also wearing a Black Jacket. Her hair was half tied and she was wearing black Nike Air Force. She also wear a Black Cap. Nobody knows about her date except Samantha who kept it in very good. When she went back down everybody was already there.

"Where the hell are you going?" asked Christian

"Somewhere." said Jenny

"Seriously where are you going?" asked Paul

"I'm going on a date." said Jenny

"Holy crap she has moved on." said Christian

"Shut up." said Jenny

"Who are you going with?" asked Christian

Before Jenny could answer someone just rang the doorbell. She went to get it and found her date. Her date was Luis. Luis has black little spike-up hair. He was wearing a L.A. Lakers Jersey with blue pants. He was wearing a jacket too. He had tan skin and he has a very cute smile.

"Hey Luis come in." said Jenny

"Luis…. My boy." said Christian who seem to know Luis.

"Luis you finally came back." said Samantha hugging Luis

"Luis…. I thought you were gonna stay at New Jersey?" asked Marc

"NO I came back…. I got home sick." said Luis

"How come everybody knows Luis and I'm the only one who doesn't." said Paul

"Because you were always at the road. Anyway this is Luis. Luis this is my bro Paul." said Jenny

"Hi." said Luis extending his.

"That's Randy…. His girlfriend Carmella and that's Dave." said Jenny "Let's go…."

"Sure…. Were using your car right?" asked Luis

"No let's use your Ferrari." said Jenny to Luis "Bye you guys."

Everybody waved good-bye then they left. Randy looked jealous, but when Jenny left he notice Carmella again. Luis and Jenny were going to have dinner, then was going to watch a movie.

4 hours later

It was about 12:00 in the morning when Jenny came back. Paul, Randy, and Dave were still awake since they know that Randy would want to know Jenny's date went. Jenny came in the house to find the guys watching TV.

"You are still awake?" asked Jenny surprise to see the three guys.

"We wanted to know how your date went." said Dave "How was it?"

"It was great…. I had so much fun. I almost cried because he was so funny." said Jenny smiling brightly.

"Were glad to hear that." said Paul

"Is he your boyfriend now?" asked Randy

"That's a secret, but since you guys are my best friends and brother. I'm not telling you." said Jenny

"Come on Jen…. We just care." said Randy

"No…. he's not my boyfriend yet." said Jenny heading upstairs.

Since Jenny was heading upstairs she didn't hear Randy sighed for relief. Randy started smiling.

"Why are you fucking smiling?" asked Dave

"I have no idea." said Randy

"I know why." said Paul

"Why?" asked Randy

"Because Jen doesn't have a boyfriend…. That's why he's smiling." said Paul

"Oh…. I should have guess…. I don't know why you smiling when you have a girlfriend." said Dave "Wait…. So it means you didn't move one yet."

"Yeah….. So." said Randy

"Why did you go out with Carmella if you still love Jenny?" asked Paul

"I have no idea." said Randy

"You are such a dumbass." said Dave

A/N: Well that's Chapter 6. Hope you guys like it. Don't worry. Jenny is going to have a boyfriend, but it's not going to be Luis.


	7. Jenny's Suprise

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Hope you guys like Chapter 7. Read and Review.

Chapter 7: Jenny's Surprise

Tuesday Morning

The next day Jenny is still sleeping while everybody else was already awake. Carmella want there yet since she was going shopping with friends. It was around 10:00 in the morning. Everybody was watching TV except for Randy, Dave, and Paul since they were playing poker. While everybody was busy the doorbell rang. It was Luis. He ask Christian if he can go to Jenny and Christian let him. Paul was surprised, but he trusted Christian's judgment. He went up to Jenny's room and woke her up by kissing her on the cheeks. She woke up.

"Hey baby." said Luis smiling down at Jenny

"I miss you." said Jenny

"Of course you did." said Luis "Come on let's go."

Jenny got up and went outside the door. She and Luis came down holding hands. Randy saw them and was surprised since Jenny said they weren't together. They went downstairs while everybody was staring at them.

"Are you guys together?" asked Samantha

"No…." said Jenny

"Okay." said Samantha

"I'm gonna go change." said Jenny

"K." said Luis

"Where you guys going?" asked Samantha

"To the mall." said Luis

"Could I come?" asked Samantha

"Sure." said Luis

"Thanks…. You are so cool Luis." said Samantha heading upstairs

"Of course I am." said Luis

Jenny came back down and she and Luis left to go to the mall. Luis wanted to get her an Advance birthday present. Samantha came down 5 minutes after Jenny. They use Jenny's car and headed for the mall. Samantha was sent by Paul and Randy to see how Jenny and Luis act together.

In the mall Jenny and Luis acts like regular friends. They looked good together except Randy and Jenny looked way better to Samantha's eyes. After 5 hours in the mall, before they left Luis, Jenny, and Samantha went to the jewelry store and Luis picked up something. When they got back home Samantha went inside first and brought the bags. Luis and Jenny were left outside and Luis gave Jenny a Silver Bracelet that says Jenny. Samantha told Paul and everybody about there day in the mall. They looked outside the window to see Jenny and Luis talking and Jenny hugging him very tightly. He left and Jenny went back inside. When she went back inside everybody looked at her smiled. She smiled and looked at her bracelet and smiled brighter.

"He gave you a bracelet?" asked Paul

"Yeah." said Jenny

"It looks so pretty." said Samantha running to Jenny and looked at the bracelet. "I thought it was going to be for her girlfriend?"

"No…. he just said that to cover up." said Jenny "Anyway he's just my best friend."

"Oh okay…."said Samantha

"Did you guys ever go out?" asked Dave

"Yeah….. sixth grade until 1st year high School." said Jenny

"You lasted 4 years!" said Paul in shock

"Yeah…." said Jenny "I'm going to change to house clothes…."

"Okay…." said Paul

"They went out for four years?" asked Randy

"Yeah….but they broke up since Luis moved and you know she was sad, but then she found J.T." said Samantha

"Oh shit I have to go." said Jenny running back downstairs and then she grabbed her helmet

"Where the fuck are you going?" asked Paul

"To my apartment." said Jenny "I'm sleeping there tonight since I haven't slept there for like

5 months."

"You have an apartment and I didn't know about it." said Paul

"Yeah…." said Jenny

"That unfair how come you get to sleep in your apartment?" asked Samantha

"Wanna come?" asked Jenny

"Sure." said Samantha "Let me get my clothes."

"Okay I'll wait for you here." said Jenny

"Jen why cant we come?" asked Paul

"You wanna sleep there too?" asked Jenny

"Yeah…." said Paul "How many rooms do you have?"

"10 rooms." said Jenny

"That's not a apartment! That's a house." said Paul

"I know…. I like calling it apartment." said Jenny "Why we sleep there for the whole week before we go back to work."

"Sure….Let's pack." said Paul

After Paul said that everybody ran upstairs and pack.

30 minutes later

Jenny fell asleep while everybody was rushing up and down because they were packing. Everybody was so noisy, but that didn't bother Jenny at all. Randy was going to bring Carmella to the house. Jenny knew about it, but Jenny didn't want to say anything since she was suppose to be the nice one. Paul woke her up then she turned on her Blue Mustang. Marc and her was going to be the drivers and they decided to have a race. Christian, Samantha, and Paul were gonna ride in one car, while Randy, Carmella, Dave, and Marc were gonna ride in Marc's Ferrari.

"You sure you can beat my Ferrari?" asked Marc who wanted to prove that he can beat Jenny in his 50th try.

"I don't think I can…. I'm sleepy. Plus maybe I'll have pity on you." said Jenny smiling at her cousin

"Your bluffing…. I know your gonna try to beat me." said Marc

"Of course…. After all I am the Queen of the Streets. So if you lose this time it'll be your 51st lost to me?" asked Jenny

"Yeah…." said Marc making Paul laugh

"You lost to her 50 times already?" asked Paul

"Yeah." said Marc

"Let's go." said Jenny

Everyone went in the car and Marc start his car first then Jenny start on her car. Jenny looked at Marc and press the gas to make the engine roar. Marc smile faded that he had and looked at the road. 5.…4.…3.…2.…1.… They're off. Marc was in the lead and you can see Randy, Dave, and Carmella smile since they think they're going to win. Then out of nowhere Jenny was right beside them. Then she stick the middle finger then accelerated. Marc's passengers mouth drop. Jenny got to the street and got in the driveway.

"I win as always." said Jenny jumping out of her car.

"What does Marc have to do since he lose?" asked Paul getting the bags with Randy, Christian, and Dave.

"Nothing." said Jenny getting her keys out. She opened the door and Paul thought he was in heaven. The house had all white and pink mix together. The living room had white carpet and a white sofa. The floor by the front door had pink carpet.

"Your house is so pretty." said Paul acting like a girl making everybody crack up.

"It is official people Paul is gay." said Jenny making everybody crack up harder.

"I mean your house looks okay." said Paul not wanting people to think that he's gay because he's not .

"Sure bob." said Jenny smiling at her brother.

Jenny put her stuff in her room and got her car keys to leave again.

"Where are you going?" asked Paul who finish putting his stuff in his room.

"Hey you guys let's go to my club today. I haven't been there for a long ass time." said Jenny

"Sure…. Let's go…. Everybody change." said Christian

30 minutes later

Everybody already change and they were just waiting for Jenny.

"How long can you fucking take to change?" asked Christian

Right after he said that Jenny came down wearing a blue sweatshirt and a blue low rise jeans and she was also wearing a cap. She didn't want to take off her jacket until they got there at the club. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy since she usually wears something nice. At the club Jenny's friends were waiting for her especially JT since the truth is JT is Jenny's new boyfriend. The other time when she went on a date with Luis JT was actually the one she was going to date but Luis was just a cover. Jenny started smiling since everybody thought that she was going to be covered up, but they were wrong.

"That's the only thing your going to wear?" asked Samantha

"Yeah…." said Jenny

"It took you that long to only dress up…. And that's the only thing your wearing?" asked Paul

"Yeah…." said Jenny smiling at him

They got in the car and whoever was in Jenny's car the first time they got there those were the people in her car.

The Club

When they got to the club Jenny took of her sweatshirt and cap revealing a Tracy McGrady jersey that shows between her chest and belly button. Her hair was half tied and even thought it was on a cap it was still perfect. When they got inside they were leaded to the V.I.P. room to find Nita, Bryan, Ernesto, Carmen, Jose, JT, Ashley, and Jamal inside waiting for Jenny. After they were settled Jenny and her friends went to another V.I.P. room and there Jenny and JT can do whatever they want, but then they forgot about the window that you can see through the V.I.P. room not unless you put down the blinds. So when Paul looked over to Jenny's room he saw JT and Jenny kissing.

"Holy crap…. Jenny and JT are kissing!" shouted Paul making everybody look at him and saw Jenny making out with JT. Randy drop his glass and his mouth drop. Jenny saw them and waved at them. Then she went out of her room and went to Paul's room.

"Hey you guys." said Jenny

"So JT's your new boyfriend?" asked Christian not hurt at all since Jenny told him.

"Yeah…. Remember when I went on a date with Luis I was really going with JT. When we went to the mall JT didn't come since Sam came." said Jenny "Now you know my secret and now I have to go."

Jenny left and met JT on the middle of the bridge and when she came out Randy and everybody else were right behind him and now they were going to dance. Randy was really jealous now since Jenny has a boyfriend. Now he knows how Jenny felt when she found out that Carmella was Randy's new girlfriend. JT and Jenny were dancing really good they were bumping and grinding on each other. Randy would always look at them, but Jenny never glanced at Randy. Her and JT kissed after they finish dancing so Randy started kissing Carmella longer than how JT and Jenny kissed. When Randy finish kissing Carmella JT and Jenny went upstairs already and Jenny didn't even see him kissing her.

3 Hours Later

JT went home with Jenny and they slept together but didn't do anything. Just to let you guys know Jenny lose her virginity to JT. So they didn't have to do it or anything. When they got there they just went to sleep. Carmella went ahead of Randy. Randy, Dave, and Paul stayed up to talk about JT and Jenny.

"So how do you feel Randy?" asked Paul knowing that Randy must be hurt

"I feel hurt…. I thought she didn't have Luis so that's cool…. Now I find out that her new boyfriend is her ex JT." said Randy

"Now you feel how she feels. See what I said you dumbass. You should ask her out again." said Dave

"How can I she has a boyfriend?" said Randy

"When she didn't have a boyfriend ass hole." said Dave

"You know why me and Christian let JT go out with Jenny?" asked Paul

Randy nodded his head "Because when Jenny was hurt because Luis left JT would always call her and tell her it's okay. For about a month he kept on calling. He would always bring her home from school since we live in front of each other. They were the perfect couple. They broke once, but then she eventually forgave him and they went out again. You know how long the went out?" asked Paul to Randy again

"How long?" asked Randy

"They were going 5 years but then they broke up." said Paul

"Damn…. I cant believe I let go of the perfect girlfriend." said Randy feeling guilty that he should have never let go of Jenny "Do you think she still loves me?"

"You know the day that you went out with Carmella I saw her crying and then she told me she still loves you." said Dave to his best friend "If you were really meant to be you will get back together. But in my opinion and Paul's and almost everybody's opinion you guys belong together."

"You know if you weren't with Carmella Jenny would have never went out with JT." said Paul to Randy

"Are you serious?" asked Randy

"Yeah…. I've got a question Randy? Do you even like Carmella?" asked Paul

"Yeah…. I like her, but I love Jenny. I cant do anything now. I just have to see where faith brings us." said Randy to the guys

"Don't worry man hopefully you guys would get back together." said Dave

"I hope so…. I hope so…." said Randy before heading upstairs.

A/N: Hope you guys like it. I gave you guys a little twist there. Anyway please review. And like what I said before If you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks


	8. Wake Up

A/N: Hey you guys thanks for all of the reviews. I hope you guys like the twist. And don't worry there will be no Evolution members deducted from Evolution especially not Randy. Anyway read and review.

Chapter 8: Wake Up

Next Morning

Everybody was awake and only Randy and Carmella are the one who's not awake. Nobody wanted to wake them up so that they wont be bothering the two. JT and Jenny were at the kitchen cooking breakfast. Carmella and Randy finally woke up and went downstairs. Everybody was waiting for Jenny and JT to finish cooking. Finally around 8:30 Jenny came out and said the food was ready. Her and JT cook bacon, fried rice, hot dog, and spam. JT and Jenny sat together while Randy and Carmella did the same. JT and Jenny were laughing and making faces at each other while they eat. Today they're going to go swimming with everybody.

30 minutes later

Everybody finish eating and now they were just waiting for an hour to past so that they could go swimming.

An Hour Later

After an hour they finally got swimming. Paul and Christian jump in the pool. Jenny didn't want to jump in the pool so JT grabbed her on the back, ran to the pool, and jump. Jenny came out first then started laughing. Then afterwards everybody followed inside. Jenny was so happy that finally she doesn't have to get jealous of Carmella and Randy because now she has a man of her own.

Raw

2 more hours before the show. Randy was with Carmella. Jenny was with Paul and Dave playing poker since they already dress up for tonight's show. JT couldn't come since he had work which is that he's a rapper. They were at Anaheim so they were still at the LA area. Jenny is as usual is winning the poker game. When Randy came back in Jenny had won again. Randy started smiling and went to sit down at the big black couch. Jenny collect her winnings then called JT.

"Hey baby…. I just won again…. Look I have to go….I'll see you later…. I love you." said Jenny before hanging up to JT.

Randy looked at her while she was talking to JT.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going out with JT?" asked Randy

"I didn't think you would care." said Jenny

"Of course he does." said Dave

"Why would he?" asked Jenny

"Because I'm supposed to be your best friend…. And best friends tell everything to each other." said Randy

"Oh….okay…." said Jenny

After Raw

Jenny was with Randy, Dave, and Paul when Carmella came. When she came Jenny immediately notice that Carmella was wearing the necklace that Randy gave her.

"You gave her my necklace?" asked a very surprise Jenny

"What do you mean? Randy said this was one of a kind." said Carmella

"No it has my nam-" said Jenny but stopped when he saw Carmella's name on the back "Sorry…. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going back to LA."

Everybody just stared at her as Jenny stormed out of the arena. Randy tried to catch up to her but she was gone. Jenny was crying on the way to her house. She was going so fast on her Honda Civic. Out of nowhere she saw bright lights and then she lost control and hit the wall. Her head hit the wheel very hard and she got some cuts and was bleeding a lot.

An Hour Later

Paul and the guys came home finding no Jenny. JT asked them were she was but they said she came home about an hour ago. Then Samantha came out of her room crying.

"Oh…. My god Paul!" said Samantha who seemed to be panicking

"What's wrong." said Paul hugging her

"Jenny….Jenny….got in an accident." Samantha managed to say before crying hard.

Paul froze and let go of Samantha everybody was shock especially Randy and JT. They rushed to the hospital to see how Jenny is.

Hospital

When they got to the hospital they found out that Jenny is in the ICU. She suffered a concussion and has lost a lot of blood. They're going to insert blood into her tomorrow morning. They went outside of Jenny's room where you can see her lying down looking very frail and pale. She has a lot of cuts on her arm, but she still looked beautiful. While they were at the hospital JT told everybody that Jenny and him were not really going out and they were just playing around. This relief Randy, but still worried for Jenny's safety. Stephanie came as soon as she heard. Her and Paul were crying. Same as Stacy, Lita, and Trish. They're boyfriends were there too to comfort them. John was very sad because he's looking at his best friend who looks very weak.

"Who's the family member here?" asked a doctor

"I am." said Paul

"Well Mr. Levesque…. You could go see your sister. You could stay as long as you want inside the room." said Doctor Wood

"Is my sister going to be fine?" asked Christian

"When we put the blood in her she should be fine." said the Doctor

"Thank you doc." said Samantha who was in the arms of her boyfriend Chris.

They went inside Jenny's room. Paul went over to Jenny she felt cold. Paul didn't want her to die, none of them wanted her to die. They wanted her to live.

"Jen please don't die on me." said Paul slowly

"Jen please don't we still need you here…. Jen remember you said you don't like seeing me cry." said Christian "Please don't die…."

"Ate Jen…. Please don't die…. Everybody still needs you." said Samantha

Everybody stayed there except for Stacy, John, Trish, Chris Jericho, Lita, Jeff, JT, Jenny's friend, and Carmella they all left. Randy didn't even care if Carmella went he just wanted to stay there so that he could look over Jenny.

Next Morning

The doctor had just finish putting blood in Jenny and now she was transferred to a regular room. Everybody was there again except for Trish, Lita, Jeff, and Chris Jericho since they were still resting. They were waiting for Jenny to wake up. Jenny's parents already found out about it and was at the hospital this morning, but two hours later they left. They told Paul and Christian to take extra care of her. Paul was holding her hand when it stated to move. Jenny's eyes started to open and everybody smiled. She groan and moaned.

"Jenny your awake." said Paul happily

"Who are you?" asked Jenny

After she asked this Paul and everybody was shocked. It couldn't be…. Does Jenny have amnesia?

A/N: I know you guys hate me since I put Jenny in the hospital. Anyway sorry and please review.


	9. Happy Again

A/N: Hey you guys I hope you liked the twist…. Anyway here's Chapter 9. Read and Review. And thanks for all of the reviews.

Chapter 9: Happy Again

Everybody was so surprised that Jenny was saying this. Paul came over to her and tried to touch her but she took her hand away.

"Get away from me…. I don't know you…. Where am I?" asked Jenny who was sobbing.

"Jen calm down…. It's okay…." said Samantha who was crying. Randy got the doctor to go to the hospital room.

"No…. I don't know you…. Get away…. Get away!!!!." said Jenny screaming at all of them

The doctor came in and told her to calm down, but she wouldn't. The nurses held her while the doctor injected something so that she can calm down. She calm down and fell asleep.

"Doc why did this happen?" asked Paul

"Well she hit her head really hard…. The only thing we can do is that you have to let her remember stuff…. Happy memories…. But the one thing that can bring her memory back is the happiest memories of her life." said the Doctor

"Okay doc…. When can we take her home?" asked Paul

"Maybe at Friday…. For now she has to stay for observations." said the Doctor leaving the room.

Jenny woke up and sat up. She looked around her stopped at Paul, Christian, and Samantha.

"I know you guys…. Paul, Christian, Samantha…." said Jenny pointing at each of them

"Jen…. How did you know our names?" asked Christian

"I dreamed about you guys playing basketball with me…. And I had another one showing as playing water balloons." said Jenny

"Do you remember anybody else?" asked Dave

"I remember you…. Dave right?…. But I don't remember those two." said Jenny referring to Randy and Carmella "And I also remember that my name is Jenny."

"That's good…. But do you remember what we are to you?" asked Paul

"Nope…." said Jenny and went back to sleep.

"She's slowly getting her memory back by dreaming about it." said Paul

"We just have to wait…." said Christian

1 month Later

Jenny still wasn't familiar with everything but she knows everybody now. One day woke up and told them she had a memory about Randy and her. Randy smiled that she remembered him. Today Carmella was finally gonna come over so that makes Randy happy when she came she had the necklace on. She accidentally dropped it in front of Jenny and Jenny picked it up and froze. All of her memory was coming back. When all of the flashbacks finish she fainted. Paul caught her since he was right behind her.

"Oh my god what the fuck happened?" asked Paul since he was behind her

"I don't know she just froze and then she fainted." said Randy who knelt beside Jenny.

5 minutes later

Jenny finally woke up and she was on the couch and everybody was around her. She was surprised and looked at everybody. Paul spoke first.

"Jenny…. Do you remember who we are?" asked Paul

"Yeah…. Why wouldn't I?" asked Jenny

"Oh my god Jenny you got your memory back!" shouted Samantha

"How did you get your memory back?" asked Christian

"Well…. I saw Carmella's necklace then I started remembering everything." said Jenny

"I'm so happy you have your memory back." said Paul hugging Jenny

"I could see…." said Jenny hugging him back. "I'm gonna call JT so that they could sleep over here."

Jenny called JT and he said that he was going to be there with her other friends in 30 minutes.

"I got an idea how bout we go to the beach tomorrow since I got my memory back." said Jenny

"Sure…. Let's plan it today…. Who's going?" asked Christian

"Me, you, Samantha, Chris, Marc, Paul, Dave, Carmella, Randy, Bryan, JT, Ashley, Carmen, Jamal, and I think that's all." said Jenny

"Okay…. Who's going to plan this?" asked Christian then everybody looked at Samantha and smiled

"Fine I'll do it…." said Samantha then someone doorbell

It was JT and Jenny hugged him.

"I miss you…." said JT

"I miss you too." said Jenny

"Of course you did…." said JT

"Don't get cocky…." said Jenny smiling at him

Everybody was so happy that Jenny finally remembered everything. They were scared that she'll lose her memory forever, but they were wrong and thank god they were wrong. Jenny and JT went to her room. He was gonna sleep over and her friends were gonna sleep over too. They were gonna sleep at her room or maybe at the guest house. They decided to sleep at the guest house.

While Paul, Dave, Randy, Carmella, and Christian were watching TV Jenny came in and locked the sliding door.

"Why did you lock the door?" asked Paul

"Cuz JT is chasing me with a pillow…. Were playing pillow fight." said Jenny

JT was by the door and knocked on it causing Jenny to jump. She held up her hand doing the peace sign and unlocked the door. He lift up the pillow but then Jenny held up her hand.

"If you're my best friend you wont hit me." said Jenny

JT put down the pillow and then Jenny grabbed it and hit him hard.

"I thought I was your best friend…. Why did you hit me?" asked JT

"Sorry." said Jenny doing her puppy dog eyes

"Okay…. I'll let you go." said JT

"Okay." said Jenny smiling at him

"Good night you guys." said Jenny to Paul and the others

"Good night." said everybody

Jenny and JT left and went back inside the guest house. Marc was at the guest house too. Now they were playing truth and dare. Jenny picked truth and Marc got to ask the question.

"Do you still love Randy?" asked Marc

"Why do I have to answer that?" asked Jenny

"Answer it or I'm gonna punch you." said Ashley

"I don't want too." said Jenny

"I'm gonna punch you." said Ashley bringing her hand up

"Okay I'm gonna answer…." said Jenny

"So answer." said Marc

"I still do." whispered Jenny

"What?" asked all of them

"I still love him okay!" said Jenny

"Why wont you tell him and why did you break up with him?" asked Carmen

"Well I didn't want to get hurt again and I couldn't trust him that easily and I don't want to tell him because he has a girlfriend." said Jenny

"How bout when he didn't?" asked Jamal

"I didn't want to yet because I was still figuring out my feelings." said Jenny

"Okay…." said Bryan "But you should let him know before something else happens between him and Carmella."

"It's none of my business now because he doesn't love me." said Jenny

"What do you mean he doesn't love you," said Bryan "He was crying when you were at the hospital and he didn't pay that much attention to Carmella when he you had amnesia."

"Really?" asked Jenny

"Yeah…." said JT

"Oh my gosh I never thought he would do that." said Jenny

"Well he did buddy." said Marc

"don't call me buddy." said Jenny

"Okay." said Marc

When Jenny slept that night she dreamed about Randy and her happy memories. Before she slept she thought about Randy and her. She wondered if they never broke up then both of them would still be happy together and would never have experienced so much pain.

A/N: I hope you guys like this Chapter. Please review and next Chapter would be the Beach.


	10. History

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I hope you guys review again and hope you will like Chapter 10. Thanks.

Chapter 10: History

The next morning Jenny woke up but felt trapped. She opened her eyes and saw JT hugging her, Jamal had his feet one her stomach, and Bryan had his feet on Jenny's legs. Paul, Dave, Stephanie, Randy, Christian, and Samantha were looking at her weirdly. She smiled and then screamed.

"God Damn!" shouted JT

"What the fuck happened!?" shouted Bryan putting his arms up with his eyes still closed

"Huh?" asked Jamal who was still half asleep.

Paul and the others started laughing and Jenny stretched.

"You guys are fucking heavy…." said Jenny

"What do you mean?" asked Bryan who lay down again

"JT was hugging me, Bryan had his feet on my legs and Jamal had his feet on my stomach…. God thing you guys don't hit people in your sleep." said Jenny

"Lucky you…." mumbled Bryan and then went back to sleep. JT and Jamal just nodded and went back to sleep.

"Lazy asses." said Jenny getting up with the help of Dave

Jenny got up and passed by Paul and Randy and went to the bathroom. Out of all the people who slept over she was the only one who was awake. When she got out of the bathroom she put on JT's white Jacket and went to the kitchen. Paul and the others followed to ask about last night.

"How was last night?" asked Randy

"It was so fun…. What time is it?" asked Jenny

"7:30 in the morning…." said Dave

"Damn it's early…. What time are we leaving to go to my plane?" asked Jenny

"About 9:00.… How long are we staying in Hawaii?" asked Paul

"7 days since it's Sunday and you guys have a day off from Raw before Unforgiven. Unforgiven is this Sunday in Portland so were gonna go there after the beach and were going to go home at Tuesday. So were gonna use two penthouse in Portland." said Jenny

"Yeah…. That's cool…." said Paul "Let me pack now…."

"I'm gonna wake them up so we can pack." said Jenny

She woke up her friends and they started getting ready to go to Hawaii.

An hour Later

Jenny came back down from packing wearing Blue Union Bay Cargo pants and a South Pole tank top that shows between her chest and stomach. She's also wearing a cap and a hood over it. She's still wearing JT's White Jacket. 3 Limo's were going to pick them up. When the limo got there they went in and headed for the airport.

Plane

They only have been in the plane for about An hour and thirty minutes so 3 hours and 30 minutes to go. Carmella, Randy, Dave, Paul, and Stephanie were in one row. Jenny, JT, Jamal, Bryan, Ashley, and Carmen were in another. Samantha, Marc, Christian, and Chris were in the row in front of Paul's row. Jenny and JT were playing arm wrestling in a table and all of there friends and Marc were around them. She beat JT since JT wanted her to win.

"I won!" shouted Jenny

"Wow!" said JT

"I know it doesn't count since you let me win, but still…." said Jenny smiling at him

"How come you always let her win and not me?" asked Bryan

"Because JT has a history with Jenny and you don't…." said Jamal

"Oh…. Yeah." said Bryan "I remember when we haunt JT down for what he did to Jenny."

"Yeah…. But you got your ass kick instead of him." said Jamal laughing making Jenny and the others laugh

"Yeah but at least I tried." said Bryan

"Yeah Bryan at least you tried." said Jenny patting him on the back.

"Yeah…. You guys should agree since Jenny agrees, but I remember when Jenny and JT weren't together yet…. That was hell." said Bryan

"Why was it hell?" asked Jenny

"Well every time JT was kissing or hugging another girl you would get piss." said Bryan making Paul, Stephanie, and everybody in the plane come.

"You guys are interested to hear this?" asked Jenny

"Yeah…. Of course…." said Paul "Continue Bryan."

"Jenny wasn't the only one who would get mad…. Remember when Jenny and Luis were together JT would get piss seeing them together." said Ashley

"I know…. He would hit Edgar or start getting piss at people for no fucking reason." said Carmen

While everybody were talking about Jenny's pass Jenny and JT were just quiet and just laugh along.

"One time I remember when JT was kissing this girl Jenny just became quiet and would leave if JT was around us." said Carmen

"Yeah…. That was funny…. And then remember in PE he would look at her before he does push up's so that he can show off…." said Ashley

"Wait how come we only talk about me and Jenny's relationship?" asked JT

"Because her brother's never heard of this before except for the relationship's." said Jamal

"Oh…. Continue if you want too." said JT looking at them

"Oh yeah and I remember when JT always gets pissed off at Michael…." said Carmen

"Wait…. How long was Jenny and Luis together?" asked Paul

"5th and 6th grade." said Carmen

"Oh…." said Paul "Continue…."

"Yeah and I remember when JT would get pissed off at Luis since he would always hugged Jenny even thought they weren't together anymore." said Bryan

"They got in a throw down once fighting over Jenny…." said Jamal

"They did?" asked Jenny who seemed clueless "I asked JT about it and he said that Luis was talking shit about him."

"Ashley use to talk shit about JT and he never kicked her ass." said Bryan

"Yeah, but she's a girl." said Jenny

"Jonte talked about him but he doesn't kick hiss ass…. Didn't you ever think about that?" asked Jamal

"No…." said Jenny "Continue…."

"Well one of my favorites of Jenny and JT's misery was when they were partners and they hated each other that day since Jenny saw JT hugging another girl and holding another girls hand. Jenny hugged Luis and did what JT did so JT got pissed at her. They were partners for Science then they wouldn't talk to each other. Jose my boyfriend and Me were sitting right next to them." said Carmen and the paused

"Then Jose and me kept on telling them to talk but they kept saying no. JT gave up since he knew that Jenny just did that to make him jealous…. But Jenny was still piss…. So what JT did he said Sorry then Jenny smiled and forgave him then they hugged…. Me and Jose were like finally." said Carmen

"What's your favorite Ashley?" asked Jenny

"Let me think," said Ashley "Oh Yeah…. Remember when you guys were to shy to talk to each other…. We known each other since 5th grade but you guys were scared of talking to each other…. Well this was the time after Jenny and Luis broke up…. It was like the beginning of the second Semester."

Ashley paused and then continued "Well JT still had feelings for her but Luis was still there being overprotective. We have all our classes together but we don't have Luis…. So at nutrition JT got pissed since Jonte was going to punch Michael but he ducked and hit Jenny…. Her lips was bleeding…. JT was about to kick Jonte's ass but then Jenny stopped him and then for the whole day JT was always next to Jenny…. My bad I mean for the whole week…." said Ashley "Even after school since they live next to each other."

"Wow…. JT was a pretty cool guy for doing that." said Dave

It was Jamal's turn to say what was his favorite.

"Well I would always remember when JT asked where was Jenny and you know telling me when Jenny was sad and asking me if she was okay." said Jamal "My favorite part was when Jenny and JT were about to kiss…. Jenny was playing basketball with us and then she fell on top of JT they were about to kiss but then Luis lifted her up so they didn't."

While everybody was talking about JT and Jenny's past Randy was getting really jealous. HE doesn't care if he had Carmella he love Jenny. He has to break it off with Carmella before it's too late.

"I like everything but what I didn't like was when JT got a girl…. Jenny would stay quite when he was around…. And everything like that…. If you guys are gonna ask if JT broke up with the girl for Jenny then your correct…. One time Jenny didn't come to school for a week since she was sick…. JT broke up with his girlfriend at the end of the week since the girl was complaining since he hanged out with us more or some shit like that…. Then when she was all better JT was like the happiest guy when he saw Jenny again alive and healthy." said Bryan

Everybody was silent until Paul talked "How did you guys get together?" asked Paul

"Well they got together like this," said Jamal "It was the second semester of 7th grade Bryan and me told JT to ask her out already since Sergio might take her…. So he did and he said yes…. She answered him before her birthday."

"Just to let you know they were the perfect couple…. She was the beautiful, popular, all the boys wanted her, smart, and nice. JT was like her except in boy form. She can kick ass too." said Ashley

"Yeah…. But when Randy and Jenny became a couple that's what you call a match made from heaven." said Carmen making Jenny and Randy blush.

"Too bad they broke up…." said Dave smiling at Randy

"Excuse me…." said Jenny answering her phone.

5 minutes later

"Who was it?" asked Jamal

"Nita just seeing if I was ok." said Jenny sitting back down to watch a movie.

3 Hours later

They got to the hotel…. It was 2:00 Jenny shared a penthouse with Ashley, Carmen, Marc, JT, Jamal, and Bryan. The others were in other rooms. There were 5 bedrooms. Two bedrooms has two beds. JT and Jamal were going to share while Marc and Bryan shares. Jenny, Carmen, and Ashley had there own rooms. Jenny changed into a blue bikini, but she wore a white tank top and Capri pants. They were going to meet at the beach. When they got there everybody was already there. Jenny sat in a mat with Ashley and Carmen. All the guys in the beach were checking her out making Randy really jealous. They were especially checking her out when she took off her shirt and pants. She took it off since Marc challenged her to a surfing contest. The others get to judge who wins. Jenny and Marc ran to the water. Jenny had a baby-blue surf board. Marc had a white one. She let Marc go first. He did some few tricks. Now it was Jenny's turn to go. She paddled to the wave. It was kind off big but she could take it. She handle the wave as if it was nothing. Then she passed a wave that was about to come down on her. When they got back to the shore Paul said that Jenny won. Jenny then went to sit down. She smiled and dried her hair. Some fans were coming up to take pictures and autographs. One of the things that Randy loves about Jenny that even though she was having a bad time she still signs autographs. When they got there too they found out that Carmella and Randy broke up, but it wasn't Randy who ended things it was Carmella. She ended things because she knew that Randy would never love her, but they ended stuff in good terms. Jenny think it was cool they broke up but Jenny still felt bad that it happened, but stuff happens for a reason. She looked at Randy who was now right next to her. He looked back and smiled.

"Just to let you know I never love Carmella…." said Randy

"Really? Anyway remember when I said let's have a time off I think I'm ready to be more than friends again." said Jenny

"You mean you want to be my girl again?" asked Randy

"No I mean we can date but not boyfriend and girlfriend yet…." said Jenny

"Okay…. How bout we go on a date next Tuesday?" asked Randy

"I would love too…. Randall." said Jenny

"You are so fucking lucky I love you." said Randy "Brat."

"And your lucky I love you…." said Jenny hugging Randy.

A/N: Please review. I gave what you guys wanted. But they're not together just yet. Anyway any ideas please tell me. Thanks. Hope you guys like the Chapter. Love you guys.


	11. Happy

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Hope you guys like this Chapter. Read and Review.

Chapter 11: Happy

They finish eating dinner. They're penthouse were connected together so now they were talking about Randy and Jenny's relationship.

"What was your favorite part about Randy and Jenny's relationship?" asked JT to Paul

They're going to ask Paul, Christian, Samantha, Stephanie, Dave, Jenny, and Randy.

"My favorite was when Jenny and Randy used to deny they liked each other," said Paul "They used to say No I don't like him or her. But finally Randy admitted then ask Jenny out thanks to the storyline."

"What's yours Dave?" asked Samantha

"When they weren't fighting and when they were playing and being sweet." said Dave

"Okay the last two people is Jenny and Randy." said Jamal

"How did you and Jenny get together?" asked Carmen

"Well the person who you guys should thank is Paul…." said Randy "He told me that if I don't act soon someone else is going to get Jenny…."

"Who else is going to get Jenny?" asked JT

"YOU!" shouted Everybody

"Whatever…." said JT

"How bout you Jen what made you decided to go out with Randy?" asked Paul

"Well like Randy's reason I couldn't let him get away." said Jenny sipping on her drink.

"Oh…. Did I tell you the maxim thing came…." said Samantha who hid the magazine for a month

Randy hasn't seen it yet, but when he saw it his mouth drop even JT's.

"Damn…." said JT

Jenny was wearing a black mini skirt and a leather jacket that says #1 on the back and she was biting her nails. Another photo showed her wearing booty shorts and a tube top that says Angel. Randy was drooling and JT was drooling too. Second to her was Stacy. In the front cover Jenny was wearing a mini skirt and a halter top that says Jenny and she was biting her nail and she was standing up while Stacy was laying down. Randy was now speechless.

"Can I be your slave?" asked Randy "If you wear that every day?"

"No…." said Jenny leaving to go to the kitchen.

Next Morning

Everybody was awake eating and watching music videos when all of a sudden Britney's Sometimes video came on. Marc was about to change it, but then Jenny spoke.

"Change it you'll die." said Jenny still looking at the TV

Marc put the remote down and then Jenny screamed when this guy came in.

"The cute guy!" shouted Jenny making Randy and everybody else except for Samantha look at her weirdly.

"Why is she saying cute guy?" asked Randy to Samantha

"Because she doesn't know the name of the guy and she likes the guy." said Samantha

"Oh…." said Randy

After the video was finish she started eating again. After they eat they were going to go swimming and surfing and this time Jenny is going to teach her brothers how to surf. After they ate they rest for about 30 minutes and then went to the beach. Jenny kept her shorts on and went to go surfing followed by Samantha. Samantha and her waited for Paul and Christian but they never came.

"Are you guys gonna surf or what?!" shouted Jenny to them

"No we don't want to anymore." said Paul

"Okay!" shouted Jenny then paddled to the waves.

Samantha and her rode the waves like professionals. They went back to shore and sat down. While they were sitting down someone came out to Jenny. The guy had black spike up hair, Nike shorts, and sunglasses.

"Your back." said the person

Jenny looked up and was shocked in disbelief.

"Come on Jen you seriously cant speak to me now?" asked the person

"J-J-Jerome!" shouted Jenny jumping to Jerome

"What's up…." said Jerome hugging her

"Hey Jerome." said Samantha

"Hey…. Can you get her of me?" asked Jerome to Samantha

"Sure…." said Samantha pulling Jenny from Jerome

"So this is Jerome…." said Paul shaking Jerome's hand.

"The one and only." said Jenny smiling at him

"Hey I'm Randy." said Randy shaking Jerome's hand but was still jealous.

"Hey what's up…. Aren't you Jenny's ex?" asked Jerome

"Yeah…." said Randy

Jenny looked at Jerome who had his surf board too.

"So you up for a race Jenny?" asked Jerome

"How did you know I was surfing?" asked Jenny

"Well…. All the guys in the beach are practically looking at you…." said Jerome

"Oh…. Sure…." said Jenny grabbing her surfboard

"Prepare to lose baby girl." said Jerome

"You should prepare to lose baby boy." said Jenny smiling at Jerome

"Let's make this interesting…. If I win your going to have to go in a date with me…." said Jerome "And if I lose then I'll kiss your feet."

"Alright." said Jenny shaking Jerome's hand

Samantha heard all of this. The stipulation is that whoever falls down loses.

Jerome went first he did his turn perfectly. Jenny did hers and she did it perfectly too. Jerome sighed and spoke.

"It's not going to be easy to beat you…." said Jerome

"Of course." said Jenny smirking at him

Jerome did his turn he almost fell but kept his balance. Jenny did hers and fell. When she came back up she saw Jerome smirking.

"You have to go out with me…." said Jerome smiling at her.

"I dont have a problem with that…." said Jenny when they were at the shore.

"So I'll pick you up in your hotel room at 8:00?" asked Jerome

"Sure…. My hotel number is 414." said Jenny

"Okay…. See you later…" said Jerome

"See ya…." said Jenny making Randy and everybody else except for Samantha looked at her confused.

"What the fuck was I'll pick you up at 8?" asked Randy kind off angry

"Oh…. Jerome said if I loss to him while were surfing then I have to go in a date with him…. And obviously I loss." said Jenny

"Oh…." said Randy feeling jealous.

Jenny left to go swimming with Marc, Samantha, and the others. Dave, Paul, and Randy was left there.

"I could smell jealousy…." said Paul to Randy

"Shut up…." said Randy

"Come on Randy you don't have to deny it…." said Paul

"Yeah…. Just say it and we'll stop teasing you…." said Dave

"Okay fine I was jealous but it's just a date what can happened?" asked Randy

"You don't know maybe they're going to do it…." said Dave smiling at Randy

"Yeah…." said Paul agreeing with Dave

"Whatever…." said Randy taking off his shirt to go swimming with Jenny and the others. Paul and Dave did the same thing and they went to go swimming. When they got there they were playing swimming tag. Jenny was it then she tagged Paul.

"What are we playing?" asked Paul

"Swimming tag…." said Jenny swimming away from Paul

"Oh…." said Paul going after Randy but he missed so he went for Marc and got him. Marc tagged Randy. Randy then swam to Jenny and tagged her. She looked at him and smiled. She got him and then swam away.

Instead of getting her back he tagged Dave and then swam away. Dave tried to get Samantha but missed so he got Christian. After 5 minutes the game finally ended. The last person that was it was Jenny. After that Samantha said that they should swim in the swimming pool. They went to the hotel pool and rested for a while. They found Jerome there. Jenny and Jerome talked while the others started swimming. Even though Randy was swimming he still kept an eye on Jenny and Jerome.

Jenny's Date

Jenny came back to her hotel room very happy. Then she remembered that she left her keys inside. Everybody in there was already sleeping so Jenny just stayed outside since she didn't want to bother anyone. Luckily Randy came out and saw her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Randy who was wearing sweat pants and a white shirt.

"Forgot my keys…. It's 3 am in the morning what are you doing here?" asked Jenny

"Fresh air….You wanna sleep in my room?" asked Randy

"Sure…. I could sleep on the floor and you sleep in the bed…." said Jenny

"Come on Jen I wont bite you can sleep with me in my bed…." said Randy

"Okay…. But no crazy ideas…." said Jenny smirking at Randy

"Yes m'am." said Randy

Randy's Room

Jenny changed into a shirt and shorts that Randy gave her. It was cold because of the air conditioning.

"So how was the date?" asked Randy when Jenny came out of the bathroom.

"It was great…. We ate first then he brought me to the beach and we started talking." said Jenny

"So are we still on for next Tuesday?" asked Randy

"Of course…." said Jenny smiling at him

Randy lay down and then Jenny climbed right next to him. She felt safe and warm. She could smell his cologne which made her melt.

"Good night Randy…." said Jenny

"Good night Jen…." said Randy who was happy to have her in his arms.

A/N: Thanks for all of the review. I'm sorry if it took long…. Anyway Jenny and Randy are not together yet. But I'm coming close on making that. Anyway if you have any suggestions please tell me.


	12. Unforgiven

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. You guys are the best. Anyway please read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 12: Unforgiven

On the Plane

It was Friday. They decided to go home two days earlier since Jenny wants to train. Right now they were on the plane. Jenny was sleeping on JT. While Randy kept on staring at them while playing poker with Paul, Stephanie, and Dave. The others were just taking pictures of JT and Jenny. It was about 9:00 and 3 more hours until they get to LA. When Jenny woke up they decided to tease JT and Jenny again. They're doing this to tease Randy.

"Hey JT remember this…. Fucking Luis can go to hell…. He can kiss my ass…." said Jamal making everybody else laugh.

"Hahaha….very funny…." said JT flicking him off.

"I remember when Luis and JT got in a fight Jenny was all like what the fuck is going on?" said Bryan making everybody laugh once again

Their plan was working since Randy was interested and getting jealous the same time this was happening.

"Remember when JT gets pissed since almost all the boys in the school likes Jenny…." said Carmen smiling at Jenny and JT who was sitting right next to each other.

"That was hell for JT…." said Ashley

"I used to remember when Jenny would get stalked or will be always around boys…." said Carmen since her and Ashley was always with Jenny.

"Oh shit remember Lady?" asked Jamal

"Okay now stop the conversation I hate that bitch…." said Jenny

"No continue…." said Paul

"Whatever….so anyway Lady was JT's 7th grade girlfriend…. She was an 8th grader…. JT would only talk to her and never kissed her or any stuff that boyfriend and girlfriend do….After he talks to her he would go straight to Jenny and us. He has every class with Jenny and us so that made him very…. Very happy." said Jamal

"Everybody hate Lady because she went up to Jenny and practically said that she should back off JT….So that's what Jenny did…." said Carmen

"When did that happen?" asked JT

"You were with Jamal and them somewhere then Lady came up and was like Bitch back off my guy or I'm gonna kick your ass." said Jenny

"She wasn't scared but she thinks that Lady had the right to say that because she's JT's girlfriend." said Carmen

"Why did they Lady and JT break up?" asked Randy who was ready to kick JT's ass for being so jealous.

"Well…. Jenny started ignoring JT…. JT kept trying to talk to her but she would just say I have to go or just ignore him…. He made me and Carmen tell him what was going on so we did…. He got pissed at Lady and broke up with her. When Jenny found out they started talking again." said Ashley "But she had a boyfriend that time."

"Really? Who?" asked Dave who is as interested as Randy.

"Should we tell them Jen?" asked Carmen who knows it was painful talking about the guy

"Whatever…." said Jenny looking outside the window.

"Well the time that JT broke up with Lady Jenny got ask out by Sergio…. He was one of the cutest guys in school….We didn't know until we saw them holding hands since Jenny can hide things really good…." said Carmen looking at Jenny

"So anyway…. When we saw them we were shock…. But the most shock thing that we found out that he was in a crew…. A crew is like a gang except you don't kill people…. So anyway one time Sergio got in a fight then he got suspended. Jenny was concerned and then when she tried to comfort him he was like fuck off whore and then pushed her away making her hit the wall. Jenny got pissed so she was like fuck you then it's over. Afterwards Sergio got pissed even more so he shouted the Jenny was the school whore. JT got pissed and almost went over to Sergio but we stopped him." said Carmen who got out of breath for a moment.

"Then the next day Sergio came to school trying to apologize to her but she ignored him…. Until this day she hasn't forgiven him…." said Jamal looking over at Jenny who was crying.

"Jen don't cry you have us…." said Paul making Jenny cry harder.

"That's fucked up…." said Christian joking around

"I did forgive him…. I forgave him before the 1st semester ended…." said Jenny

"Oh…. So…. What do you guys want to do?" asked JT

"Let's play the PS2.…" said Jamal

"Alright…." said everybody leaving Jenny with Randy

Randy sat next to Jenny and comfort her since she was crying. She lay her head on his chest and cry. She was really heartbroken since he was the only guy who got to take her mind off JT before and hearing him say that she was the school whore made her feel really bad.

"Jen it's alright…. Just go to sleep alright…." said Randy

"Okay…." Jenny managed to say before dozing off.

Everybody looked at them and felt good seeing them being sweet. They cant wait until Jenny and Randy got back together.

The Next Day

Jenny was training with Trish, Amy, and Gail. They were gonna see if Jenny still has her talents. So they started off having Jenny face Trish. In the middle of the match Trish tried to do the Chick Kick but Jenny countered with an RKO. She went up to the turnbuckle and did a moonsault.

"Okay she still has it…." said Gail and Amy coming in the ring and helping Trish up.

"Of course I still have it I'm the best…." said Jenny

"Your acting like Randy again…" said Trish making everyone laugh.

"I do not act like Randy…." said Jenny

"You don't but does how he sounds…." said Amy

"You guys I missed you…." said Jenny hugging Gail, Trish, and Amy

"Of course you did…." said Trish smiling at her best friend

"Look you guys I'll see you later…. I'm gonna go home…." said Jenny

"Alright…." said three of them hugging Jenny good-bye.

Jenny's House

When Jenny came back she found everybody sleeping. She decided to sleep since after all she is tired. She went to her room took a shower then went to sleep after her hair was dry. She fell asleep and dreamed about Randy and her being together. The weird part about it is that Carmella came and ruined there relationship, but this time she caught Randy and Carmella having sex.

Dinner

Jenny came down while everybody was watching TV. Jenny came down and stayed quiet. Could her dream come true? Can Randy and Carmella be back together again? She should ask Dave since he knows everything about Randy. She went to Dave and ask if she could talk to him outside. They both went outside and close the door.

"So what's up?" asked Dave

"Is Randy still with Carmella?" asked Jenny

"Yeah…." said Dave

"Then why wasn't Carmella there at Hawaii?" asked Jenny

"She had to leave because she had to do something with the Diva contestants." said Dave

"But Randy told me he broke up with her." said Jenny who was getting mad because she doesn't like getting lied too.

"I don't why he said that but they didn't break up yet…." said Dave

"Thanks Dave…." said Jenny hugging him

Jenny went back inside and went straight to Randy.

"Your such a fucking liar…. Are date for Tuesday is fucking off you fucking liar…." said Jenny angrily to Randy.

"What do you mean?" asked Randy

"Don't play dumb with me…. I know your still with Carmella…." said Jenny

"Look Jen I just said that so that you would go on a date with me…." said Randy "I was gonna break up with her but before I got too she went to with the Divas."

"I don't care anymore…. Right now I just have to be your friend and I think it's best if it stayed like that…." said Jenny walking out of the room and heading for her room.

She cant believe Randy would do that to her. She just started trusting him again, but then he had to break it. She hated getting lied too. Now she's thinking it's best that they stay friends for now, but maybe is much better if they stayed friends…. period.

The Next Day

The Next Day Jenny and the guys headed for Unforgiven. She had the 3rd match of the night. Everybody is so happy to finally see her again. Jenny was going to practice with Trish, Gail, and Amy again. Randy, Carmella, and the guys were going to watch. Carmella didn't want to come, but Randy made her. Jenny came out wearing jogging pants, White Ecko Red tank top, and a cap. She's still piss for what Randy did, but what can she do. When she saw Randy and Carmella together she got more pissed so she wore a hat. She and Trish had to start it off first. Tonight will be Trish versus Jenny versus Amy versus Gail for the women's championship. Jenny is the surprise opponent. The girls of course know that Jenny is pissed about Carmella so they're not gonna mention anything.

"Come on…. Are we gonna start or not?" asked Paul who was just playing around.

Jenny looked at him and flicked him off. Paul knows why she's pissed so he decided to shut up. Jenny and Trish started.

10 minutes later

Amy was about to do her power bomb, but then Jenny countered with an RKO. Then she went at the top and did the moonsault and won. After that she got out of the ring ignoring the calls of Paul, Dave, and Ric. She went in the locker room and changed for the match that night. When she came back out Ric and the rest was there. Before they could talk Jenny's phone rang. She answered it and then went outside and then the guys looked at each other then sat down and waited for her.

She came back in and just looked at them.

"So who was it?" asked Paul

"Nobody…. Just my friend…. I'm gonna go eat…. Bye." said Jenny leaving

The guys looked at each other and followed Jenny to the cafeteria.

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm sorry I had to erase my other story, but for now this will be my only story and please read and review. Hope you like my Chapter.


	13. Jenny versus Carmella

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry about the twist. Anyway I'll be ending the Randy and Carmella relationship in one of these Chapters. Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter. You guys are the best.

Chapter 13: Jenny versus Carmella

Jenny headed for the cafeteria followed by the guys. She got a salad and a soda. When she sat down the guys sat where she was. They were really want to know who was Jenny talking too.

"Come on Jen who was it?" asked Paul

"It was just an old friend that you guys don't have to know about…." said Jenny smiling at them "Anyway why do you guys want to know?"

"You se were very curious people…. We want to know if something is going on with you…." said Dave "Everything…. Including who you were talking too."

"Or in a more simple word you guys want to be nosy." said Jenny smirking at the four guys "Am I right?"

"Yeah, so now tell us." said Paul "Please?"

"Alright…. It was an old friend who wanted to catch up when I get back home." said Jenny before drinking her soda

"Oh…. But what is the name of this friend of yours?" asked Ric who was as curious as the guys since he treats Jenny as a daughter

"Sergio." Jenny simply said

"I thought you hate him?" asked Randy

"No I don't hate him…. But I sure do hate you since you're a liar." said Jenny bitterly to Randy

Right after Jenny said that Randy shut up since he knew that it was wrong to lie to her. Jenny's phone started ringing. Jenny looked at Randy first and then answered the phone. She talked to the person away from the guys. While she was away the guys got some food. Randy got a pizza and soda. Paul got a hotdog and soda. Dave got the same thing as Randy and Ric got the same thing as Paul. When Jenny came back she had a pizza and hotdog with her and also a soda. She sat down and smiled at the guys.

"Boy for wrestlers you guys sure do eat a lot." said Jenny before getting a bite out of her pizza

"For a diva you sure do eat a lot." said Dave trying to get her back

"Yeah…. But unlike Paul I don't get fat." said Jenny making the guys laugh even Paul since he know it's just a joke.

They started eating again when Carmella came to go to her boyfriend Randy. Jenny looked at them and then looked away. Jenny went to sit with Victoria and Stacy. They hate Carmella for some reason. So Jenny decided to ask them. Actually all the divas hate Carmella, but they like Christy.

"I hate Carmella." said Stacy after John came to sit next to her.

"Why?" asked Jenny

"Well she thinks she's all that just because she the playmate of the year." said Victoria

"And just because Randy is her boyfriend and since he's in Evolution she thinks she's a goddess. But if she forgets your the sister of the leader of Evolution and the only girl in Evolution and you don't show off." said Stacy pointing to Jenny

"Well that's because my home girl aint conceited." said John supporting his girlfriend's answer

"Anyway Carmella should stop thinking she's all that since I could kick her ass and make her say different things." said Victoria "Did you guys notice that Randy doesn't pay that much attention to Carmella and a lot of attention to Jenny."

"He does not pay attention to me…." said Jenny

"She doesn't see it does she?" asked Stacy to John and Victoria and the shake their head no.

"Well we'll tell you…. One time when we were in a club and you were dancing with this guys Randy kept on staring at you and kept on ignoring Carmella." said Victoria

"Okay…. Look you guys lets go walk…." said Jenny

Jenny, John, Victoria, and Stacy got up and passed by Randy and the guys table and went to walk around. Jenny was already on her ring attire and she just wanted to walk around for now.

Jenny's Match

Trish, Gail, and Amy were already in the ring and was waiting for the mystery opponent like the audience.

J.R.: I wonder who is their mystery opponent.

King: I don't know who it is but I hope she's hot.

Evolution's music plays

J.R.: Can it be? Can Jenny be back from her injury.

Jenny came out accompanied by Dave and Randy. The fans went wild seeing Jenny again.

King: Oh my god Jenny is back. Evolution's princess is back.

Lillian: Please welcome heading to the ring accompanied by the WWE Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton and Batista. From Los Angeles California…. Jenny.

Trish, Amy, and Gail were shock to see the old women's champion. Jenny came in the ring with Dave and Randy. She smirked at them and then climbed on the turnbuckle and did what Randy does.

Dave and Randy went out of the ring and then the match began.

Middle of the Match

Jenny was alone in the ring with Trish. Trish was preparing for the Chick kick, but then Jenny got her foot and spun her around and got the RKO. She climbed on the turnbuckle and did the moonsault. She pinned Trish and became the new Women's Champion.

Lillian: Your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion Jenny!

Jenny went out of the ring getting a hug from Randy and Dave. When she got to the back everybody congratulated her. When Gail, Trish and Amy got to the back they hugged their best friend and then went to the locker room.

After Unforgiven

Dave didn't have a match and Ric didn't either. Paul had a match for the World Heavyweight Championship and won. Randy won and Jenny won. Now they were heading to a club. First they were gonna check in a hotel then go.

Getting Ready

Jenny decided to wear black low-rise jeans and a black Iverson Jersey which shows between her belly button and chest. Her hair was tied up and she also had a John Cena cap on.

In the Club

When they got to the club they sat in between John, Stacy, Gail, Amy, and Jeff's table and Trish, Chris, Victoria, Christy, Edge, and Christian's table. Jenny sat next to Dave. She got a smorf while the guys got beer. Jenny danced with some guy they didn't know, but they guy was cute. Randy kept on staring at them so he decided to dance with Carmella so that he can get distracted and also to try to make Jenny jealous. It didn't work. Jenny didn't even look at Randy and Carmella. After she danced with the guy she sat back down at the table were chaos was happening. Stacy and Carmella was talking to each other about something.

"You fucking whore just because Randy is your boyfriend doesn't mean anything." said Stacy getting held back by John

"So just because John Cena's your boyfriend you don't have to so proud." said Carmella getting held back by Randy

"Unlike you I don't show it off and think I'm all that by it." said Stacy

"Well that's not the only thing I should be proud off…. I'm also the playboy playmat----" said Carmella but was cut off by Jenny since Jenny didn't want Stacy to handle it alone.

"First of nobody cares if you're the playmate of the year…. At least when I was voted to be the babe of the year I didn't have to show my boobs." said Jenny helping out Stacy

Randy let go of Carmella since she calmed down. Carmella looked at her and smirk.

"At least I have Randy…." said Carmella who knows that Jenny still likes Randy

"John let me go you should hold back Jenny." said Stacy making John let her go and making him walk over behind Jenny

"First off I don't give a fuck whore." said Jenny ready to slap her but John held her back

"Sure you don't…. I see how you look at him." said Carmella smirking that she's getting Jenny mad.

"Let go of me John…." said Jenny making John let go of her since he knows how she gets pissed. "Look whore of the year….He might be my ex and I did love him which I still do…. But that doesn't mean I want him back. You can have him."

"Of course…. Unlike you I'm not stupid enough to let go of him." said Carmella making Jenny really pissed so Jenny speared Carmella and started punching the hell out of her.

She punched her on the face and stomach. Carmella just scratched Jenny's arms and that's all. When John and Dave pulled Jenny away from Carmella, Carmella's lips were bleeding and she had a bruise on her stomach. Randy wasn't really happy of what Jenny did so he got Carmella and decided to bring her back to their hotel room. Tonight Jenny was gonna sleep at Paul's penthouse without Carmella and Randy. When Randy left with Carmella everybody congratulated Jenny. Paul, Ric, and Dave doesn't really like Carmella since she acts like a bitch around them.

The Next Day

Jenny was at the gym punching the hell out of the punching bag since she was still pissed about last night. While she was busy Randy came. Jenny saw so she decided to stop and go back upstairs. Before she can go Randy grabbed her arm and face her toward him.

"How's your girlfriend?" asked Jenny

"We broke up…." said Randy

"Poor you…. I have to go now." said Jenny

"Look Jen I wanted to know if you were saying the truth last night do you still love me?" asked Randy looking at her blue eyes.

"So why did you guys break up?" asked Jenny

"Well she was being a bitch…. If you don't believe me ask Paul…. Anyway don't change the subject answer my question." said Randy

"Look I'll say it and then you have to let go of my arm alright…." said Jenny "Okay…. I still do, but I know you don't love me anymore so I'll go now."

Jenny was opening the door before she heard Randy say "Jen…. I love you too!" shouted Randy

Jenny turned around and smiled "I love you too." then she walked away. Randy smiled and started working out. They finally know that they still love each other.

A/N: I hope you guys like the Chapter. Anyway read and review. You guys rock.


	14. The Winner

A/N: Hey you guys thanks for the reviews. Thanks to all of you for supporting me. Anyway hope you guys like what happened last Chapter. And this time Randy and Carmella really broke up. Read and Review.

Chapter 14: The Winner

Evolution's Locker Room

Tonight for Raw all the members of Evolution has a match. Jenny's match will be against Gail Kim for her women's Championship. Randy, Batista, Ric, and Paul will have a match against Shelton, Edge, Chris Benoit, and Chris Jericho. Right now they were just waiting for he show to start which will be in 4 hours. Jenny asked Paul if Carmella and Randy really broke up and they did. Today they will also will find out if Carmella or Christy won. Jenny vote for Christy since that's her friend. Plus she hates Carmella's attitude. Jenny was just looking at Randy and was shock at what she found out this morning. Randy still loves her. For now she'll just stay friends with him and wait until it's the right time. Jenny stood up and was going to head for the cafeteria when Paul called her.

"Jen where are you going?" asked Paul

"Cafeteria…. I'm hungry." said Jenny

"We'll come with you." said Ric following Jenny with the guys.

"Okay…." said Jenny looking at them weirdly

Cafeteria

Jenny sat at the table with the guys. She got the same food that she got yesterday and so did Randy and the guys. They were just eating silently when Paul decided to break the silence.

"So…. Jen…. When are you gonna go on a date with Randy again?" asked Paul smiling at the both of them who was sitting next to each other. Jenny and Randy looked at each other then looked away blushing.

"Um…. So Dave how's your wife?" asked Jenny trying to change the subject.

"She's fine…. don't change the subject." said Dave to Jenny

"I'll go out with him if he asks me out again, but if he is lying again…." said Jenny "I'll forget that I ever liked him."

"Alright…." said Paul "So your gonna sleep in the penthouse today right?"

"Of course…. Did you guys know that when the first ever a Diva magazine comes out I'm gonna be the front cover." said Jenny

"Really? That's cool." said Ric

"Hey Jen isn't your birthday coming up?" asked Paul

"Really it is?" asked Dave, Randy, and Ric

"Yeah…." said Jenny to them

"Since it's gonna be your birthday that day I'm gonna give you a party." said Paul "My baby sister is turning 23."

"Yeah hey! I'm gonna have a party." said Jenny smiling really brightly.

"When's your birthday?" asked Randy to Jenny

"You don't know your ex's birthday?" said Paul "If she was still your girl she would have kicked your ass."

Jenny smiled and said "My birthday is November 6."

"That's a long way from now…." said Dave

"Yeah, but at least Randy knows when my birthday is now." said Jenny smiling at Randy.

"So Jen…. What are you gonna do after the show?" asked Paul

"I think I'm going to a club with the girls." said Jenny

"What are you gonna do their?" asked Paul

"I don't know strip, make out, and oh yeah have sex." said Jenny making Randy's face lit up

"I wanna go!" said Randy

"Were not gonna do that dumbass…. Were just gonna have fun…. Arent you guys coming?" asked Jenny

"Yeah…." said Ric

"Alright then…." said Jenny

Jenny's match

Jenny was going to come out with Randy and Dave. Now Randy and Jenny can hug in camera or kiss without feeling bad because of Carmella. Even though Jenny beat up Carmella she and Carmella are now friends. They just put the past behind them. Plus Carmella has a new guy. A football player named Jeff Garcia.

J.R.: Well King we have a new women's Champion form yesterday and today we find out who's going to be our new Raw Diva.

King: It doesn't matter who it is since Jenny is back.

J.R.: Well I guess since Jenny is the leader of the Divas now that she's Women's Champion she should welcome the new diva.

King: Not unless Gail wins. But hey it doesn't matter who wins.

Randy's Music Plays

Now Jenny uses Randy's music to come out.

Lillian: Please welcome accompanied by Batista and the WWE Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton…. The WWE Women's Champion…. From Los Angeles California…. Jenny….

Jenny came out wearing black shorts and a Randy Orton tank top. Her hair was down and her red highlights were shining because of the lights. After Jenny came out Randy and Batista followed right behind her. Jenny put up her hands like Randy while the pyro went on behind her. Jenny went inside by Dave and Randy holding the middle rope for her. Jenny was in the middle while Randy and Batista pose on the turnbuckle. Jenny took off her belt and waited for Gail.

Gail's music came on and Jenny just stood in the ring waiting for her and then Randy came out to her and whispered something.

"Good Luck…. You don't need it but good luck." said Randy kissing Jenny on the lips then left with Dave.

Gail came in and then Jenny gave her belt to the referee. The crowd was going for Jenny. Jenny started it off by kicking Gail on the stomach then she Irish whip her to the rope then she close line her. Then she posed. Jenny picked her up, but then Gail slap her. Gail spun Jenny around and got the hurricarana. Jenny was on the floor. Then Gail picked her up and Irish whip her. Jenny countered then kicked her stomach and then got the RKO. She put Gail near the turnbuckle then did the Shooting Star Press. The crowd went wild. Jenny covered her and got the three. Randy and Batista got in the ring and hugged Jenny and then they went to the back.

Diva Contest

When Coach announced the winner which was Christy and after Carmella said a few things, Evolutions music played.

J.R.: See King Jenny came to welcome Christy.

King: Boy does Jenny look hot.

Lillian: Please welcome form Los Angeles California…. The WWE Women's Champion Jenny!

Christy and Carmella was on the ring and just smiled. Jenny came out wearing a black low-rise pants and a Evolution tank top. Jenny came in and then Coach gave her the microphone. She couldn't speak for a little while because the fans were cheering so loud.

"Well I came out here to say congratulations to Christy and even though you loss Carmella you did a good job on getting here." said Jenny "From all of the Raw Divas Christy welcome to Raw."

After Jenny said that Trish's music played. Jenny rolled her eyes as Trish came in the ring. She smiled at Jenny.

"First off…. Jenny I can talk for myself…. Well Christy since you're the new Diva next week I'm gonna give you a welcome party…. And Jenny your not invited." said Trish turning to Jenny

"Why would I wanna go to your party Trish? If I go to your party no offense Christy, but I would be a slut…. So even though you did invite me I wouldn't have come." said Jenny about to leave the ring, but Trish grabbed her hair to get her back in.

Trish was going to do the Stratusfaction, but then Jenny pushed her and then hit the RKO on her. Jenny smiled and held the Women's Championship above Trish. Christy and Carmella already left the ring.

Evolution's match

Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Shelton, and Edge were already in the ring. Evolution's music plays.

Lillian: Please welcome accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Jenny…. The WWE Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton…. The WWE Tag Team Champions Batista and the Nature Boy Ric Fair and The WWE World Heavyweight Champion Triple H…. Evolution!

Jenny was wearing the same thing except she tied up her hair. She smiled at the crowd waving at them and touching their hands. The fans like Evolution just a little, but they don't like it when they beat up they're favorite Wrestlers. Jenny got in the ring by Randy. Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Shelton, and Edge went outside. Jenny was in the middle while Batista and Randy was on the turnbuckle and Triple H did his spit thing Ric Flair was at Batista's side. Jenny hugged them good luck and she kissed Randy. She got out of the ring and wave at the fans.

Middle of the Match

Jenny was outside of the ring. She was tapping the mat hard for Paul to get up who was facing Benoit. All hell has break loose outside. Eric said that Paul's new contender is not Benoit, but his going to come out while it was Paul's match. Jenny was outside the ring checking on Randy who was fighting Chris. Everybody was down except her and Paul and Benoit. Before Triple H did the Pedigree all the Evolution members got up. They blocked all of the ring entrance so that if Edge, Shelton, or Chris wakes up they can interfere. Jenny was in front of Randy who was blocking the left side of the ring. When Triple H got the 3 count Kane's music played. Lillian introduce him. Kane was the new number one contender. Jenny climbed in the ring with Randy. Jenny was surrounded by Evolution. Jenny had to look sacred, but in real life Kane treats her like a little sister. Kane each took down the members of Evolution except Paul he threw Paul aside and then looked at Jenny. He grabbed Jenny by the throat and was ready to do a choke slam. He lift up Jenny and choke slam her making her unconscious. Before Raw went off air Evolution was in the ring checking on Jenny.

Backstage

Randy carried her backstage and as soon as they got backstage Jenny got off Randy. They went to the locker room after Kane congratulated Jenny for her good acting. They went inside and Jenny took a shower. She came out wearing a mini skirt with a Black Lakers Jersey with a Black I3 shoes of Allen Iverson. Her hair was left down and was straight. When she came out the boys were already outside. She came out and Randy's mouth drop.

"Randy you drooling right here." said Dave touching his chin and putting up his mouth.

"You look FINE Jen…." said Randy looking at her up and down.

"You don't look bad either Randy." said Jenny smiling at him.

"Alright lovers let's get in the car." said Paul opening the limo's door.

Jenny got in first and then the boys got in.

Club

Other wrestlers were there already. John, Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, Edge, the Divas, Christy and Carmella and other wrestlers. Jenny sat next to Trish and Amy. They complemented on her outfit and she did the same to them. Their boyfriends ask them to dance so they dance with them. Randy ask Jenny to dance and they dance together. Jenny and Randy looked so good together.

After the Club

Jenny and the guys went back to the hotel. Jenny sat on the couch and smiled. She had so much fun. Jenny felt so happy. The guys already dressed for bed and so is Jenny. They headed for bed. Jenny had her own room and Randy was sharing with Dave. Randy dreamt about Randy and so did Jenny except she dreamt about Randy.

The Next Day

They were going back to Los Angeles. This time Stacy and John are coming with them. John and Stacy has been together for 3 months now. They are really happy together. They were coming since they wanted to check out Jenny's 'date'. Which is really only Jenny's friend. They got to the house about 1:00 at the afternoon. Sam and Christian was arguing again and Marc was just watching.

"I cant believe you would call that a lie!" said Samantha

"It is not a lie…. Jesse is doing a movie with Hilary duff." said Christian

"No he's not…. He wont go that low." said Samantha to her big cousin

Jenny and the guys sat down and watched at them fight.

"If you don't believe me ask Jenny." said Christian pointing to Jenny

"What?! How would I know…. He's just lying." said Jenny

"Oh…. Wait I got the wrong info…. Chad Michael Murray made a movie with her." said Christian making Jenny pissed off.

"Great!" shouted everybody except for Randy, Dave, and Ric who was clueless of what was happening.

"You didn't just say that…. Is that stupid Cinderella shit!" said Jenny

"Yeah…. My friend told me that they kissed their." said Christian who wanted to pissed off his sister.

"I know…. That whore violated his mouth." said Jenny

"No offense Jen…. But his not yours anymore." said Paul

"I know that, but I care for him as a friend." said Jenny calming down

"You didn't complain when Randy and Carmella kisses." said Paul to Jenny

"Well…. yeah…. Whatever." said Jenny

"She so wishes that was her though." said Dave

"Wishes what?" asked Randy

"That you were kissing her." said Paul

"No I don't…. no offense Randy…. But I was jealous, but now I don't have anything to be jealous about." said Jenny answering the doorbell. At the door was her 5 friends. Jamal, JT, Bryan, Carmen, and Ashley. They came since Ashley and Carmen were going to fix her up.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked JT

"Jenny getting jealous of Carmella." said Ric

"Whatever…. Who wants to go swimming?" asked Jenny and everybody's hand went up.

"Okay…. Let's go swimming." said Jenny running up to her room to change.

A/N: I hope you guys like it. This was 6 pages long. Anyway next Chapter would be Jenny's date. I mean meeting with her friend. Anyway read an review. Thanks.


	15. Dates

A/N: Sorry about the mistake. But Jenny's birthday is November 6. Anyway thanks for the reviews. You guys rock.

Chapter 15: Dates

Jenny's Date

Jenny's hair was tied up. Her top was a Baby-Blue Lakers Jersey that shows between her chest and belly button. She was wearing Black low-rise pants and Black K-Swiss Classic. She brought her cell phone and wallet. She also wore a Blue Lakers hat. She also had a baby-blue jacket with her. When she came down the doorbell rang. When the door opened a guy with tan skin, a diamond earring on his right ear. He had a Blue Lakers Jersey and short black pants he also had a black jacket with him. He had a very cute smile and he had brown eyes. He came in and took off his hat showing his black little spiked up hair. Jenny smiled and ran to him and hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek and brought him to the leaving room where everybody else was. JT and Randy eyed Sergio since Jenny was holding his hand.

"Hey guys this is Sergio." said Jenny pointing to Sergio

"Sergio this is my brothers Paul and Christian. This are my friends Dave, Randy, and Ric. And of course you know Ashley and them." said Jenny pointing at each of them when she mentioned their name. "And this is John and Stacy."

"What's up." said Sergio to them

"Hi Sergio." said Jamal, Bryan, Ashley and Carmen who knows Sergio very well since Sergio calls them to check up on Jenny.

"What's up fool." said JT standing up and going to Sergio who hates Sergio for what he did to Jenny

"You still piss at me?" asked Sergio who knows why his piss at him

"No…." said JT "You better take care of her in your date."

"Don't worry I will." said Sergio "And your not her boyfriend….Are you?"

"No…. but I care because I'm her best friend." said JT

Before Sergio can answer JT, Jenny said "Alright you guys…. Um…. We'll see you guys later." said Jenny going out the door with Sergio.

They used his Lancer Evolution. They were going to watch a movie. While they were at City Walk they're just gonna see what they'll eat. It was about 7:30 and they're movie will start at 9:00. They were going to watch Taxi by Queen Latifah and Jimmy Fellon. They went to eat Panda Express. While they were eating they decided to catch up.

"So how's your love life?" asked Sergio because he never ask Carmen and them not unless he was really curious. He knew everything. When Jenny and Randy broke up too.

"It's alright…. You know Randy the guy I told you that was my friend…. His my ex." said Jenny

"Oh yeah…. Carmen told me." said Sergio smiling at her

"You've been talking to Carmen?" asked Jenny since she didn't know they were friends

"Yeah…. She is my friend too." said Sergio making Jenny laugh.

"I missed you." said Jenny smiling at him

"I missed you too." said Sergio

Both of them stayed quiet. Sergio decided to break the silence.

"Do you still love him?" asked Sergio talking about Randy

"Who are you talking about?" asked Jenny who was clueless about his question.

"Randy…. Do you still love him?" asked Sergio not because he still loves her, but as a best friend.

"Um…. Yeah….I still love him." said Jenny smiling at Sergio "Why you jealous?"

"No…. I just care because I'm a care bear." said Sergio making Jenny laugh

"You're a biggest care bear and the cutest care bear I have ever seen." said Jenny squishing his cheeks.

"What do you want Jen?" asked Sergio since he knows if Jenny is sucking up she wants something.

"Alright I want a jersey." said Jenny

"You have enough already." said Sergio before throwing away their food.

"No…. I only have 31 jerseys." said Jenny

"So…. I don't want to buy you one." said Sergio who knew what was coming

"I want one that says my name on it." said Jenny "I want 3 of them."

"Let me guess one in blue, one in baby-blue, and the last one in red." said Sergio "Am I right?"

"Yeah…. Pretty…. Pretty please?" asked Jenny doin her puppy dog eyes

"Alright…. I will." said Sergio giving in to Jenny

"You're the best." said Jenny while they were walking to the Jersey store

"Yeah…. I know…." said Sergio being cocky.

After the movie

Jenny got her jersey's and she also got to see a movie. Sergio brought her home and kissed her good-night on the cheek. It was about 11:40 so she's guessing Randy and the guys are still awake. When she got in she saw Randy, Paul, and Dave. 'I'm too good.' Jenny thought to herself

"Hey you guys." said Jenny

"Hey." said Paul who was watching T.V.

"How was the date?" asked Randy

"It was cool. He bought me some jerseys. I'm also gonna go to the mall with him tomorrow. I'm going to bring Stacy and Samantha. You guys want to come?" asked Jenny to the guys

"Sure…. We don't mind." said Paul

"Okay…. Good night." said Jenny heading upstairs to her room and putting the jerseys on a chair then she changed and then went straight to bed.

Next Day

Jenny woke up last dreaming about her and Sergio. Her feelings are starting to come back for Sergio which is weird. She loves Randy, but her feeling for Sergio are starting to come back. She was woken up by Sergio. She was surprised and thinking it was only a dream, but when she rubbed her eyes it was really Sergio and she wasn't dreaming.

"Jen your fucking lazy." said Sergio smiling at her

"Huh? Oh….Hi." said Jenny softly

"Go take a bath…." said Sergio sitting her up

"Okay…." said Jenny heading to the bathroom

30 Minutes Later

Jenny came downstairs where everybody was waiting for her. She was wearing blue low-rise pants and a blue jersey that Sergio bought for her which shows between her chest and stomach. She also wore a cap that said J on it. She also had a Navy blue jacket which was open and her hair was tied up. Jenny went to Sergio who had the door open. Paul, Randy, Dave, Christian, Samantha, Stacy, John, and Jenny's 5 friends are going to the mall with her. They were gonna take 3 cars. In one car Jenny, Sergio, JT, Ashley, and Carmen. In another car Bryan, Jamal, Bryan, and Samantha. In the last car Dave, Randy, Paul, and Christian. Marc was visiting his family and Ric went home.

At the Mall

They went to the Beverly Hills mall. She got out of the car and ran to the mall. She was so happy since she hasn't been in the mall for 5 months. They went in and the girls went to the racks.

"Well this is going to be a boring day…." said the boys

The girls smiled. Jenny found a lot of pants their. She tried it on and come back out to show the guys. They like all of them especially Randy, Sergio and JT.

After the mall

After 4 hours in the mall. Jenny got 6 pairs of denim skirts and silk skirts. She also bought 10 new pants. She also bought 25 new pairs of shirts. Randy, JT, and Sergio held her bags for her.

"I hate shopping with you Jen…." said Sergio

"But you love me right?" asked Jenny

"Yes…." said Sergio smiling at her.

"How bout you JT?" asked Jenny

"What do you mean?" asked JT

"Do you love me?" asked Jenny

"Of course…." said JT

"Don't you guys have girlfriends?" asked Jenny

"Yeah…. I have one." said JT

"Who?" asked Jenny

"Ashley." said JT

"Finally you guys are together." said Jenny

"How bout you Sergio?" asked Jenny

"No…. still looking for that special someone." said Sergio

"You don't know that might be me." said Jenny smiling at him

"Maybe…. But I got to go now…." said Sergio kissing Jenny on the cheek

"Alright…." said Jenny hugging him then kissing him on the cheek.

Randy and Jenny

Everybody went to sleep and it left Jenny and Randy alone together. Jenny and Randy looked

at each other and smiled.

"So did you have fun today?" asked Jenny

"Yeah…. Kind off." said Randy

"So…. How's Carmella?" asked Jenny

"She's fine…. So would you consider going out with Sergio?" asked Randy

"No…. remember I told you I love you." said Jenny

"Of course I'm way hotter than Sergio." said Randy getting closer to Jenny

"Your way too cocky…. That's why I love you." said Jenny getting closer to Randy's face

Randy and Jenny looked at each other's eyes and then they kissed. It was a passionate kiss. They were ready to take of their clothes when someone cough. It was Paul.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." said Jenny

"Yeah thanks Paul." said Randy to Paul smirking at Jenny.

"No problem…. And if your gonna do what I think your gonna do…. Do it in your room Jen." said Paul smirking at them going back to Stephanie who just got their this afternoon.

Jenny and Randy went back up to their room. They didn't do anything. They just cuddled and fell asleep on each other's arms.

Before Raw

There were just sitting on the couch in Evolution's Locker Room. Jenny was asleep, Paul was talking to Randy about asking Jenny out.

"Just ask her out…. Dumbass." said Paul to Randy

"But what if she rejects me…." said Randy

"You were all over each other at Wednesday and believe me I wouldn't think she would reject you." said Paul smirking at Randy before looking at his little sister.

"Alright…. I'll ask her out…." said Randy

After 5 minutes Jenny woke up. She went to the bathroom and then when she went back outside and sit back next to Randy. This was the right time for Randy to ask Jenny out.

"So Jen what are you doing tomorrow night?" asked Randy

"Nowhere why?" asked Jenny looking up to Randy since Jenny was leaning on his shoulder.

"Well I was wondering if we can go out for dinner at New Jersey?" said Randy "Since were going to be there for an autograph session. Maybe afterwards?"

"I would love too go out with you." said Jenny hugging Randy

Randy smiled and Paul gave him a thumbs up sign. So did Dave and Ric. They've been waiting for this for like 5 months or something like that. Tonight at Raw Jenny was going to have a tag team match. She's gonna be tag team with Christy against Trish and Carmella. Before that happens Carmella would talk shit at Christy at the beginning of the show because of Trish's surprise party. The other members were going to battle Kane since they're pissed off at what he did to Jenny.

After Raw they were going straight to Paul's house to get some rest. They were going to get up early tomorrow since they have to in New Jersey before 6:00 for the Autograph session. They were at Connecticut. Stephanie's 3months pregnant so Paul calls her every hour. She flies with Paul sometimes but sometimes she just stays home.

A/N: Well I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry for the confusion on the other chapter. Sorry. You guys rule. Anyway Read and Review.


	16. Jenny's Past

A/N: Well I hope you guys like the Chapter. Thanks for the reviews. You guys rule.

Chapter 16: Jenny's Past

After Raw

Evolution went back to the hotel to rest. Randy and Jenny started getting sweet again to each other. They would tickle each other and poke each other. Jenny feels comfortable doing this because Carmella wont be bitching at her. She and Randy got in the hotel room and laughing because Randy wont stop tickling her. Jenny ran to the couch and tried to get a pillow, but Randy grabbed her and started tickling her a lot. Jenny and Christy won of course. Jenny was going to start crying when Randy finally let her go. He let her go since Jenny's phone started ringing. It was Samantha.

"What's up?" asked Jenny

"I'm bored…. And I found out someone likes you a lot." said Samantha

"Really? Who?" asked Jenny eating lasagna

"Two guys likes you." said Samantha

"Tell me the first name…." said Jenny

"Randy…. Who loves you." said Samantha

"Tell me something I don't know." said Jenny "Who else?"

"Sergio…." said Samantha smirking while talking to her cousin

"No he doesn't…." said Jenny blushing slightly

"Yeah but who do you like?" asked Samantha

Jenny think long and hard. Finally she said "I like Sergio, but I love Randy. Look Sam I'll talk to you later." said Jenny hanging up

10 Minutes Later

Jenny was still thinking about what had happened 10 minutes ago. Jenny was just sitting on the porch by herself thinking when Paul and Dave came out. He sat right next to his sister and smiled at her.

"Hey…." said Paul not getting Jenny's attention

"Jen!" shouted Dave making Jenny jump a little bit

"What are you guys doin here?" asked Jenny to her brother and Dave

"Well you were quite for a long time." said Paul

"10 minutes is not a long time." said Jenny making both of the guys laugh

"What's on your mind?" asked Ric who just came out

"Well Samantha told me that both Sergio and Randy likes me…. Which Randy liking me is not a surprise anymore." said Jenny to them

"Okay…. Keep on going." said Paul

"Well then she's like pick since it was hard…. I pick Randy without second thought, but then it hit me." said Jenny "Sergio didn't cheat on me, but he just hurt me."

"Yeah but Randy didn't mean to cheat on you. Plus Sergio hurt you really bad." said Dave

"You made the right choice Jen…. It's not because Randy didn't hurt you that bad you chose him because that's what your heart told you." said Ric smiling at Jenny

"Thanks you guys…." said Jenny going inside finding Randy sleeping on her bed.

She shook him a little bit and woke him up "Hey." Randy said

"Hey…." said Jenny "You wanna change your clothes before you go to sleep?"

"Oh right…." said Randy going to the bathroom to change

5 minutes later

Both and Jenny were ready to go to sleep. Jenny climbed in when Randy climbed in after her. Randy hugged Jenny when she turned around facing him. She look into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you Randy." said Jenny

"I love you too Jen…. Would you be my girl?" asked Randy

"I would love too." said Jenny

They looked at each others eyes when Randy leaned to Jenny and made out with her. It was a hot and passionate kiss. After that Randy went down and put his hands in Jenny's shirt. He took off his shirt and you know what they did.

Next Morning

Randy came out of Jenny's room wearing his pajama pants. The guys smiled at him.

"Randy got some last night from my sister." said Paul

"Wait how did you guys know?" asked Randy

"Well we heard this 'Randy….Randy….'" said Dave making the guys laugh

"So let me guess you guys are together again?" asked Ric

"Yeah…. We're finally back together." said Randy

"Finally…." said the other three guys

"What the fuck is the finally for?" asked Randy

"We've been waiting foe this for like 4 months since you guy were all dating other people, but we knew you guys like each other." said Paul

"You guys are way too smart." said Randy

"We know." said the three guys

"Stop taking Randy's job…. If he doesn't have that we don't need him anymore." said Jenny over-hearing the conversation.

"Good morning Jen." said all four of them.

"Good morning. What time are we leaving for Australia?" asked Jenny

"Whenever we want since were using your plane. Who are we gonna bring?" asked Paul

"We're going to bring Stacy, you, me, Stephanie, Randy, John, Dave, Ric, Lita, Jeff, Trish, Chris, and I think that's all." said Jenny

"How bout Shawn and them?" asked Paul

"They're riding on Shawn's plane remember…. And the other wrestlers are riding with Mr. McMahon." said Jenny

"Oh…. Go take a shower you take longer than us." said Paul

"Of course." said Jenny getting her towel.

Jenny's Plane

It takes 12 hours to get to Australia. Jenny and Randy were sitting next to each other. They had 10 more hours left before they get to Australia which means they're going to get their when it's morning in Australia since they left at mid-afternoon. Everybody already knew that Randy and Jenny were together because of Paul. Everybody was happy to see them back together. Finally no more LQ between the two every time they see the other date. Jenny and John were playing 2005 NBA Live. Jenny was the Lakers and John was the Detroit Piston's. Jenny was kicking John's ass which was making Stacy and everybody else's laugh. When Jenny made the buzzer beater shot she jumped up and started shouting.

"You cant see me John…." said Jenny over whelmed.

"Damn John my girl beat the crap out of you…." said Randy laughing at John.

"I know Randy why wont you try?" asked John handing Randy the controller.

"I know you're my boo but sorry babe I have to win." said Randy getting cocky

"Don't get too cocky honey…." said Jenny to Randy

Randy just smirk and the game began. Jenny beat Randy easily. Jenny was 20 point ahead of Randy. Everybody laugh at Randy.

"Sorry babe…." said Jenny hugging Randy

"It's okay…." said Randy hugging her back

"I love you…." said Jenny

"I love you too…." said Randy kissing her on the lips.

"Ew…." said Paul

"Your just jealous…." said Jenny sticking her tongue out

"No I'm not…." said Paul hugging Stephanie "Steph, Jenny's being mean."

"Jen please be nice to your sissy brother." said Stephanie making fun of her own husband

"That's fuck up." said Paul playing around

"I'm just kidding babe." said Stephanie kissing her husband on the lips.

"Okay…. Your lucky I love you." said Paul

"I know." said Stephanie

Australia

They got to Australia around the night. They're going to stay their for 3 Days. So that means for Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday they're going to be there. Jenny was going to room with John and Stacy with Randy. When they got to the hotel they went to sleep immediately. Jenny cuddled next to Randy and felt safer than ever. Tomorrow they're going to sign autographs in front of the Arena then after that they're going to the Arena to change. Randy felt really happy that he and Jenny are finally together. Before Jenny slept she kissed Randy good-night and then went to sleep.

Autograph Session

Jenny, Randy, John, Stacy, Paul, Dave, and Ric were sitting on the same table. They've been their for 2 hours. Now they were just have to do 1 more hour and they can rest. Next on the line was this little girl and her sister. They were so cute. They got to Jenny and Jenny asked for the little girl's name.

"Hi…. What's your name?" asked Jenny sweetly to the girl

"Jessica…." said the little girl shyly while giving Jenny a picture of Jenny.

"That's a pretty name. Well here you go Jessica." said Jenny handing back the picture.

"Excuse me but can you take a picture with my little sister?" asked the older sister.

"Sure…. Randy come here." said Jenny calling Randy. Jenny and Randy knelt beside the little girl and they took a picture.

Before the little girl left she ask Jenny a question "Are you with Randy Orton?" asked the little girl

"Yeah…. I am…. Why?" asked Jenny smiling at the little girl's question

"Oh…. I'm just asking because you guys make the cutest couple." said Jessica before leaving.

After the little girl said that Jenny and Randy smiled at each other and continued to sign autographs.

3 Days Later

They were heading back to LA. John and Stacy are staying with Jenny and the guys again. When they got their Jenny sat on the couch next to Samantha who looked very worried.

"Hey…. Sam…. Are you okay?" asked Jenny to Samantha who was spacing out

"Jen…. Someone called for you." said Samantha

"Is this bad or good news?" asked Jenny

"Bad…. Remember Vicky?" asked Samantha

"Yeah…. Wait don't tell me…. She got out of prison." said Jenny who was worried like hell

"Yeah….she got out three days ago." said Samantha looking at a now very worried Jenny

"Fuck no…." said Jenny looking at Christian who just finished telling Paul. Ric and Dave were clueless about what was happening so decided to ask. Randy was confused too.

"Who the hell is Vicky?" asked Dave

"She's Jenny's enemy. She went to jail for attempted murder." said Samantha

"Who did she attempt to murder?" asked Ric

"Me…. She wanted to kill me because she blames me for her brother's death." said Jenny

"Why? How can she blame you when you wont even kill a living fly?" asked Randy

"I….I was a gang member before…. Her gang and my gang use to be a team. But then in one battle with another gang one of the leaders of the other gang shot Vicky's brother. She blamed because I told her that I would take care of him…. It wasn't my fault I was busy too…. I was like 5 feet away from him when he got shot." said Jenny who was crying remembering that night "When she found out she started targeting me…."

"Continue Jen…." said Randy who was feeling bad for his girlfriends

"Then one day her crew knew the truth that's why their cool with me, but she got so physco since she thought that I tried to steal her crew, but that wasn't true…. She came to my apartment and tried to kill me. But I knocked her out and she went to jail." said Jenny who was getting hugged by Randy

"How old were you when this happened?" asked Dave who felt bad for her

"I was about 18 so that was like 4 years ago…. Maybe someone pay the jail or something like that." said Jenny who clamed down

"Jen it's okay…. You know Vicky wont be after you." said Paul hugging his little sister

Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang. It was JT who was in the same crew as Jenny.

"What happen?" asked Jenny looking at her best friend

"Jen…. You should look at this?" said JT handing Jenny a piece of paper.

The note said:

I've come back for you bitch. And this time nobody's gonna stop me from killing you. See you in hell bitch.

Your enemy,

Vicky

Jenny looked at the note and crumpled it. She smiled and said "If that bitch wants a war then she has one." Jenny said smirking at them

"Wait Jen why did you even quit the crew?" asked Dave

"She quit because she wanted to be a wrestler and she didn't want any of her love ones to be hurt." said JT

"You really quit because of that?" asked Ric

"Yeah…. Being a gang member is not fun." said Jenny smiling at them

"If you're a gang member don't you have a mark that tells that your in a crew?" asked Randy

"Yeah she does…." said Paul pulling Jenny's shirt "She has one behind her neck…. It says wolves."

"Oh…. Let me see your tattoo?" asked Randy looking at her tattoo

"Great tattoo…." said Dave and Randy

"Yeah…. Anyway call up the crew tell them to be ready whenever I call them." said Jenny going up the stairs.

Randy and Jenny's room

When Randy came out of the bathroom she saw Jenny crying. He ran to Jenny and hugged her.

"Why are you crying baby?" asked Randy comforting Jenny

"It's just that…. What if you guys get hurt? I would kill myself if one of you get hurt." said Jenny

"None of us will get hurt…. Jen…. Just as long as Paul, Dave, and me are around none of you would get hurt." said Randy

"Okay…. Let's go to sleep now." said Jenny

"Okay." said Randy laying right next to Jenny and hugging her

"I thank god I have you Randy…. Please don't leave me…." said Jenny facing Randy

"Baby I would never leave you for anything…. I love you more than anything in the world." said Randy kissing her passionately

"I love you too." said Jenny feeling safe and great

Jenny felt good knowing that everybody has her side. Jenny was loved by everybody except Vicky. She knows that Vicky would do anything to kill her. Jenny use to be Vicky's best friend but when that day came Jenny was crushed. The thing she's gonna do when she sees Vicky is say sorry because Jenny wouldn't want to kill her. That is the last thing Jenny wants to do.

A/N: I hope you guys like it. It took long for me to do this Chapter. Read and review. And please I hope you like my new idea. Thanks for the reviews. As usual you guys rule.


	17. Happiness

A/N: Hey you guys thanks for all of the reviews. You guys rock. Well this is Chapter 17.… Hope you'll like it.

Chapter 17: Happiness

Next Day

Jenny woke up next to nobody. Randy went downstairs to eat. Jenny got up and showered. She got dressed into pink sweat pants and a black ecko red shirt. She saw Randy with the guys as usual watching T.V. She was gonna go to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. When she opened the door it was her 5 friends Bryan, Ashley, JT, Jamal, and Carmen.

"What happen?" asked Jenny since it was 8:00 in the morning

"Jenny we have to talk right now." said Ashley

"Aight." said Jenny letting them in

Jenny led them to the back yard. There was only Jenny and her friends there so they could talk. Jenny slide the door behind them and face them "What happen?" asked Jenny to her friends who looked really worried.

"Jen…. Vicky wants to start shit…. They said she's coming here right now…." said Carmen

"So I'm ready for that bitch." said Jenny

"The crew is gonna back you up 110." said Jamal

"Good…. I think she's gonna so something tonight…. I just have a feeling." said Jenny

"We know…. where's your old gun's at?" asked Bryan

"Where it used to be…. The basement." said Jenny

"Alright…. Let's go back inside." said JT

They went back inside knowing that everybody inside heard everything.

"Jenny don't do anything." said Paul

"I have too…. I cant back down…." said Jenny

"Why not?" asked Christian who was worried like Paul

"If I have to make her find out the truth the hard way then I'll do it." said Jenny

After Jenny said that the doorbell rang. She stood up followed by JT. When she opened the door there was a girl with long red hair, dark brown eyes, a shaped body, and she had a angelic face. Jenny smirk seeing who it is.

"If it isn't the bitch who killed my brother." said the girl

"Vicky…. The bitch who almost killed me." said Jenny smiling at her "What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm just here to tell you be at the old warehouse…. I'll meet you there so that I can finally finish unfinished business." said Vicky leaving Jenny smirking

"Tonight I'm going to fucking kick her ass." said Jenny

"Just don't get hurt Jen…." said Paul

"Don't worry I wont…. Now if you guys want to come I'm gonna show you my weapon room." said Jenny

"You have a weapon room?" asked Paul

"Yeah…. Is at the basement." said Jenny opening the door "Why do you think I didn't let you in the basement?"

"Don't know." said Paul

When they got downstairs it was all dark until Jenny clapped her hands and the light open. The room was full of guns, knife's, and other stuff that you would need if you're a gang member. Everybody except her friends were surprise about this room. Jenny went this cabinet who had two guns in it. If you look closely you can see a J on it. It was one of the best guns. It can reload fast. Plus you can shoot faster than the other guns. It was called J116 because the J stands for Jenny and 116 stands for November 6 Jenny's b-day. She got those two guns. She got some gun holders which is located on her back. It's like Demi Moore's gun holders in Charlie's Angel's. Jenny looked at them and smiled.

"You guys are surprised?" asked Jenny to Evolution, Christian and Samantha as they nodded their heads.

"Damn Jen…. What were you the best gang girl?" asked Randy

"Yeah…. Vicky cant fight…." said Jenny who wasn't worried at all.

"Yeah but she was at prison." said Carmen

"Whatever." said Jenny

Old Warehouse

Jenny came their wearing black baggy pants and a black tank top with a black sweater on. She had her guns at her back. Vicky's crew didn't want to back her up since she gone psycho plus their new leader is Carmen's boyfriend Jose and they didn't even like Vicky. Anyway Vicky was their standing with a gun on her back too. Jenny looked at her and smiled.

"Well your finally here." said Vicky

"So are we gonna fight or not…." said Jenny

"This is a fight to the death." said Vicky

"Alright….but for the record I didn't kill your brother…. Oliver did." said Jenny before taking off her sweater.

"Whatever…." said Vicky getting ready to fight

"Let's get it on." said Jenny

Paul, Randy, and Dave came with them. Christian and Samantha are their also with JT, Jamal, Bryan, Ashley and Carmen. If Jenny needed the wolves they're just one call away. Jenny smiled at Vicky as they began. Jenny got the first hit socking Vicky on the face. Vicky got up and hit on the stomach. Vicky was about to hit Jenny with a baseball bat, but then Jenny move out of the way and did the chick kick to Vicky. She got Vicky up and threw her to some boxes. She stayed up until Vicky came up behind her and hit her with a stick. Randy was about to get in but stop himself since he knew this was Jenny's fight not his.

"You fucking whore." said Jenny holding her back.

"Hey stop calling your self." said Vicky picking up Jenny

Now Jenny was pissed. Jenny speared Vicky to the ground and fucked her up. Vicky was bleeding really bad on the face. Jenny had a few scratches and she had a bruise on her back from the stick hit. Jenny got the stick and hit Vicky on the back with it.

"How was that bitch!" shouted Jenny

Vicky took out her gun and started shooting but it missed Jenny since she jump behind a wall. Jenny took out her guns and started shooting but she missed Vicky too. She run out of bullets and tossed her guns to Ashley and Carmen who caught it. Jenny ran to Vicky and kicked her and threw her to the door which broke since she went trough it. Vicky was outside holding her head knowing that she couldn't beat Jenny so she took out the item that she tried to kill Jenny with. Her knife. When Paul saw the knife he immediately called the police.

Jenny came out not knowing the Vicky had a knife. When the others were in front of Vicky they saw the knife. When Jenny turned Vicky around she almost stabbed her but Jenny kicked it out of Vicky's hand. It fell to the floor. Her and Vicky ran to the knife and got there the same time. Vicky picked it up but then Jenny punched her on the face making Vicky let go of it. When Vicky got back up she got the knife. When all of a sudden the cops came.

"Freeze and drop the weapon!" shouted the cop

"I came here to finish business and I will." said Vicky

When Jenny spun Vicky around once more Vicky stabbed Jenny on the stomach making Paul and the others shout. Jenny drop to her knees and held the knife.

"I came to finish my job before I go to prison and I did." said Vicky while being handcuffed by the police. Randy ran to Jenny and hugged her. Jenny was still alive. The paramedics came. Randy held Jenny's hand while they took her.

The Ambulance

Jenny was in the ambulance talking to Randy.

"Randy if I die now I love you." said Jenny to Randy

"Your not gonna die." said Randy crying

"I know…. I'll stay strong for you and everybody else." said Jenny smiling at Randy

Hospital

When they got to the hospital they immediately took Jenny to the emergency room. Jenny was being treated. She was stabbed deep. Randy and the others waited at the waiting room for 5 hours until the doctor came out. He smiled at them.

"Well were proud to say that she's still alive." said the doctor "We gave her blood since she lost a lot."

"Thank god she's alive." said Paul smiling at the others

"But her wound was very deep she almost died. We lost her for a minute but then she fought back." said the doctor "You can see her in room 401."

They ran to the room and found Jenny sound asleep. They smiled seeing Jenny sleeping peacefully. Randy smiled knowing that Jenny fought for the people that she loved. He's glad too know that she's still alive. Jenny woke up hearing the door closed. Everybody ran to her.

"Oh my god Jenny were so happy that your okay." said Christian

"I'm fine…." said Jenny who can barely speak

"Are you okay?" asked Randy hugging his girlfriend

"I'm fine." said Jenny before she fell asleep again

They left her alone. Paul and Randy stayed with her for the night with Dave. Jenny was okay and everybody was happy to know that. Vicky was sentenced to stay at prison for life. So everything was okay again. Except that Jenny needs two weeks off. There was no scars from the knife so her body still look the same.

4 Weeks Later

Jenny was back in action. She was gonna have a match against Trish, Victoria, Molly, Nidia, Stacy, Gail, and Jazz in Taboo Tuesday in either a French Maid costume, School Girls, or Evening Gowns. It was October 18th so that means Jenny had a day until Taboo Tuesday. Randy was happy to see his girlfriend back in action. Jenny was happy too and also was her friends were happy to see her back. Of course the fans wanted her back too.

After Raw

In Raw Jenny had a comeback match against Nidia. She won and in the end she congratulated her when out of nowhere Trish, Jazz, Molly, and Gail came. Victoria and Stacy came to back up Nidia and Jenny. Randy still has the Intercontinental. The WWE is planning to let Randy break Honky Tonky man's record of 11 months holding the Intercontinental Championship. Randy had a match against Christian for the Intercontinental Championship. Paul had to defend his title either to Edge, Chris Benoit, or Shawn Michaels. Batista had a match against Shelton while Ric has no matches. In the hotel room Randy and Jenny are on the porch. Jenny was sitting on Randy's lap.

"Jen I'm so happy that your okay and I didn't lose you." said Randy kissing her forehead

"I'm happy I survived." said Jenny

"Jen I don't want to ever lose you." said Randy

"You wont lose me not unless you do something stupid." said Jenny to Randy who smirk about her comment.

"Me do something stupid?" asked Randy "No not me…."

"I love it when your cocky." said Jenny to Randy

"I'm happy you like it…." said Randy who started making out with Jenny.

After they stopped kissing Randy brought Jenny to the bedroom and they did you know what. Of course they still use a condom. Good thing that Paul and the guys went to sleep early or they would have stayed up the whole night.

Next Morning

They had to fly to Milwaukee for Taboo Tuesday. When they got to Milwaukee they went to the hotel and then headed to the Arena. When they got there they got the script and headed for the locker room.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I'll update next weekend maybe. Next Saturday is my b-day. So anyway read and review.


	18. Past

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and birthday greetings. I love all of you guys. Well here's Chapter 18 you guys rock.

Chapter 18: Past

Evolutions Locker Room

Jenny was trying out all of the outfits she suppose to wear. The fans get to choose so she cant pick what she gets to wear. It doesn't matter to her what she wears because she looks good in all of them. First she came out in the Evening Gown. The rest of Stephanie, Evolution and John was judging her and Stacy. Stacy came out first wearing a Gucci dress and Jenny came out wearing a black sleeveless Gucci dress. Her dress was up to her ankles. It has light straps so you can barely see it. Randy and John love this. Next Stacy came out wearing her French Maid Costume. Jenny came out wearing the same thing except Stacy's was shorter. Jenny was showing her stomach except her skirt is kind off longer than Stacy's skirt. Now it was time for the school girl outfits. Stacy came out first posing for everyone. Whatever they were Jenny was still gonna keep the title.

"Now for the most beautiful WWE Diva on WWE Jenny." said Stacy knowing that Jenny looks really good on her school girl outfit

"Why do I get a special introduction?" asked Jenny

"Because your special…. Really special…." said Stacy

"Yeah…. Special Ed." said Randy playing around

"Your gonna take that back when Jenny comes out." said Stacy

"Sure…." said Randy

When Jenny came out Randy's mouth drop. Jenny came out wearing a white blouse which was showing between her chest and belly button. Her skirt was a black mini skirt. Her shoes wasn't that high since they were gonna wrestle. Her hair was not fixed yet. Jenny's bra wasn't showing. Randy was speechless and so was John because of Stacy.

"You are not going to wear that." said Paul

"Why not?" asked Jenny

"Because it's too showing…." said Paul playing around which Jenny knew

"Just wear it Jen…. Your bro finds it hard letting go of his little sister." said Stephanie

"Ate Stephanie says I can wear it so I'm wearing it." said Jenny acting like a little girl

"Fine…. Steph your so lucky I love you." said Paul

"Don't worry I know." said Stephanie

"So Randy what do you think?" asked Jenny

"Wear that for Halloween." said Randy who was smiling

"Okay…." said Jenny going back to the bathroom to change with Stacy

"What do you think John?" asked Stacy

"Baby girl if you wear that everyday I will never go anywhere else." said John making everybody crack up

"Your weird…. Both of you are weird." said Stacy referring to John and Randy

"We know…." said Randy and John

"You guys have way horny boyfriends…." said Dave

"We know." said Jenny and Stacy while they were changing

Jenny and Stacy came out wearing jeans and a tank top. Randy and John was back to normal again so they weren't like hungry dogs. Jenny laughed at both of them for being so speechless a moment ago. Jenny went to Randy and sat on his lap. Stacy did the same with John.

"So how's Carmella?" asked Jenny to Stephanie

"She has a new guy and everybody in the locker room is okay with her…. Are you?" asked Stephanie

"Yeah…. We put the past behind us…." said Jenny smiling at Randy

"Even Randy?" asked Stephanie

"Yeah except now Randy's my man." said Jenny smiling at him

"And Jenny's my girl." said Randy smiling back at Jenny

There was 5 more hours until Taboo Tuesday so right now they were going to eat.

Cafeteria

Everybody got pizza and a soda. Jenny got a hotdog and so did John and Randy.

"You guys must be hungry." said Paul

"We are…." said Jenny before taking a bite of the pizza

"Yeah but then we have to work out to lose the fat." said Randy

"I know…." said John

While they were eating Lita, Jeff, Trish, and Chris Jericho.

"Hey what's up you guys…." said Trish

"Did you guys know that one of the Tough Enough contestants is from the real world." said Chris

"Yeah…. The Mike dude…." said Jenny knowing about it since she heard from Randy

"Yeah…. He's kind off cute…." said Lita

"I know." said Stacy, Trish, and Trish agreeing

"Hey!!!!" shouted all of their boyfriends

"Sorry…." said all of the girls

"You better be…." said Randy

"What?!" said Jenny smacking him on the head

"Sorry…. We know you guys were just playing…." said Randy holding his head

"I'm sorry baby…." said Jenny rubbing Randy's head.

"It's okay…." said Randy hugging Jenny

"What a couple…." said Trish looking at her best friend and Randy

"I know…." said Jenny

"Stop acting like Randy…." said Lita

"I'm not…." said Jenny smiling at Randy "Cant I be cocky just once."

"No because that's Randy's job…. Not yours…." said Stacy

"Okay…." said Jenny

"Cool…." said Stacy

"Now your acting like John…." said Jenny to Stacy

"No I'm not…." said Stacy smiling at John

"Yes you are…." said Trish

"You never use cool not unless you have too." said Lita

"Yeah…. That's right…." said Stephanie

"Fine whatever…." said Stacy

"Alright, Let's go to the locker's room now…." said Paul "We have to change."

"Yes Captain Underpants…." said Jenny saluting Paul

"Your lucky you're my sister." said Paul

"Lucky me…." said Jenny smiling at Paul before leaving with Randy to Evolution's Locker Room.

Taboo Tuesday

Jenny found out that they were going to wear School Girl Outfits. Jenny put on her outfit and smiled. Randy love her outfit. Randy was going to battle Christian for his Championship and he was still going to keep his title. Dave had a match against Chris Jericho and Paul has Shawn Michaels to battle. Jenny was the 4th match so she was just at the back with Randy. Jenny was called for her match so Jenny went with Randy and Dave.

Jenny's Match

All the other girls were already on the ring. They were just waiting for the Woman's Championship. Evolution's Music Plays.

Lillian: Please welcome accompanied by The WWE Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton and Batista…. From Los Angeles California…. The WWE Woman's Champion Jenny.

When Jenny came out all the guys the arena shouted crazy. Randy held her waist and smiled at them while he was showing her off. Jenny got in the ring and looked at all the girls and then raised the belt up. Jenny gave the belt to the referee and the match started.

Ending Of Jenny's Match

The last two people left was Victoria and Jenny. Jenny was down while Victoria was trying to get up. Jenny was trying to do the same thing as Victoria. Jenny waited for Victoria to turn to her. When Victoria turned Jenny jumped up and did the RKO. Jenny pinned Victoria and kept her Championship. She went back to the Locker room and quickly changed into black Low-rise pants and a RKO tank top that shows between her chest and belly button. Dave's match was next and Ric was going to accompany him. Randy and Jenny stayed there at the Locker Room. Jenny decided to tell him about her whole past.

"Randy…. Do you wanna know my whole past?" asked Jenny

"Sure…." said Randy paying attention to Jenny

"Well as you know I was a gang member…. I was feared all over the gang world…. Vicky's gang and my team became a team because her brother and I were best friends. Vicky couldn't be a gang member yet so she told me to take care of her brother…. I did but then Oliver killed him because Oliver loved me, but Jake said that he had to get through him first before he can even touch me." said Jenny crying thinking about what happened.

"It's okay Jen…. What happened to Oliver?" asked Randy

"He already forgot about me since he got a new girl…." said Jenny "But Sergio is not only form my middle school."

"How else do you know him?" asked Randy holding his girlfriend's hand

"He saved me from Vicky…. He was gonna say sorry to me, but then Vicky came and the door was left open…. Sergio went in and knocked out Vicky." said Jenny

"Thank god your save…." said Randy hugging her

"Yeah…. I just wanted to say that because I didn't want to keep secrets from you." said Jenny

"Alright…. But now we have to go to my match now…." said Randy

"Alright…." said Jenny coming with Randy

Randy's Match

Christian was in the ring with Trish and the Problem Solver. Evolution's Music Plays.

Lillian: Please welcome heading to the ring accompanied by the WWE Woman's Champion Jenny and Batista…. From St. Louis Missouri…. The WWE Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton.

Jenny was in the middle of the guys. Randy held Jenny's waist and smiled at the crowd. Jenny waved at the crowd and also touch some of their hands. Jenny got in the ring looking at Trish who hid right behind the Problem Solver. Jenny was the one who took out Trish. Trish and Tyson, Batista and Jenny went outside.

Middle Of Randy's Match

Trish was interrupting the referee but then Jenny climbed onto the mat and Chick Kick Trish down to the mat. Jenny smiled at Trish as she posed for the crowd when out of nowhere Christian grab Jenny and almost hurt her but then Randy spun him around and hit the RKO and then pinning him. Jenny got in the ring and raised Randy's hand and then made out with him. The fans went nuts. Dave raised Randy's hand too and then they went back to the Locker Room.

Locker Room

Jenny and the rest of the guys were going to come out during Paul's match. Jenny was going to interfere the referee while Batista, Randy, and Ric help out Paul. Paul already went for his match. Before Paul went he went to Shawn and congratulated him about his new baby and Shawn did the same with Paul. In the storylines Paul and Shawn hate each other, but in real life they're best friends. Jenny just stayed in the locker room with the rest of Evolution. Ric was not going with them to the Hotel because he has to go home to his family.

During Paul's Match

Paul, Shawn, and the referee was down. Evolution came out and worked on Shawn Michaels, but then Edge came out and speared all of Evolution even Jenny. Paul got up and he didn't do anything to Paul. When Shawn got up he speared Shawn and then he woke up the referee and then Paul pinned Shawn and won. The others got up. Randy helped up Jenny and Paul went out of the ring and went to the back. Jenny holding her stomach since Edge hit her where she was stabbed. A few moments later it was alright again.

Hotel

Paul and the others sat on the couch reading the future storylines. Jenny found her storyline very shocking.

"Oh my freaking god." said Jenny looking at it then looking at Randy

"What?" asked Randy to Jenny

"I'm gonna be in a love triangle…." said Jenny

"Really? With who?" asked Randy

"You, me and…. Carmella…." said Jenny

"Oh shit…." said Dave smelling trouble

"That's great…." said Paul

"Look Jen I don't love Carmella…. I love you…." said Randy

"I know that…. But Christy told me that Carmella still likes you a lot and she's gonna do anything to get you…." said Jenny

"Yeah…. But I don't like her…. I like you…." said Randy hugging Jenny

Jenny smiled and went to go to her and Randy's room to go to sleep.

Next Raw

They're storyline were gonna start by Randy talking to Carmella and Jenny was going to be pissed. While they were rehearsing it Carmella kept on flirting with Randy and Randy kept on ignoring her. To the divas Jenny was way more prettier. If Jenny doesn't wear make up she still looks pretty. If Carmella don't wear any make up she looks okay but Jenny look prettier. Jenny looked at them and frowned. Jenny past by them wearing a mini skirt. Randy looked at his girlfriend and left Carmella.

"Hey baby…." said Randy hugging Jenny from the back

"What's up…. Look baby I'm gonna be practicing in the ring." said Jenny going in Evolution's Locker Room to change.

Raw

Raw started off showing Carmella talking to Randy.

J.R.: Look King Carmella's talking to Jenny's boyfriend.

King: This cant be good for Carmella.

"Thanks for the tips Randy…." said Carmella

"No problem…" said Randy before Carmella kiss him on the cheek

When Carmella left Jenny came glaring at Randy.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Jenny to Randy

"She was just asking about how to wrestle…." said Randy

"It better just be that…." said Jenny to Randy before leaving

J.R.: Their relationship can be on the line if Carmella tries to do something.

King: If she does JR then she's asking for trouble.

JR: Carmella better watch out.

Jenny's Match

When Jenny came out for her match it was only her since she knows she can handle Gail. During her match right after she did the RKO Randy and Carmella came on the screen. Randy and Carmella were doing the same move as what Paul and Trish did before. Jenny went out of the ring and ran backstage. She went to Randy after Carmella left.

"That's it Randy I'm breaking up with you…." said Jenny

"What? But Jen we weren't doing anything…." said Randy

"Well be happy with your new girl…." said Jenny running off

JR: Did you hear that King Jenny and Randy broke up.

King: Jenny's free again…. Well that's good for other guys but not for Randy.

Carmella's Interview

When Carmella did her interview it was just 9:30. While Carmella was doing the interview she was saying that she and Randy did more than teach her how to wrestle.

"So your saying the you and Randy did more than learn?" asked Todd

"Yes…. In fact now I can have him since Jenny that stupid bitch broke up with my Randy." said Carmella

"Well Carmella I shouldn't say that if I was you…. After all she is the Woman's Champion and she's Evolution's princess." said Todd

"I don't care I'm the playmate playboy of the year." said Carmella "Has she ever done that?"

"Well she hasn't been that but she's been the Babe of the year 4 times in a Row." said Todd

"I don't give a ----" said Carmella but was cut off when Jenny suddenly attacked her

Jenny speared her to the ground and punched Carmella on the face.

"You whore…." said Jenny while being pulled back by Dave

"Kiss my ass slut…." said Carmella being stopped by the referee's

"Stop calling yourself." said Jenny now being held back by Randy too

When Carmella left Jenny turned around to Randy and slapped him.

"I hate you…. You asshole…. I thought you loved me…." said Jenny crying before running off.

Paul, Ric, and Dave patted Randy's back. Even thought that's his sister Paul was with Randy for the whole day and Randy didn't do anything with Carmella.

Randy's Match

Randy's match was going to be with the rest of Evolution. Jenny was going to be in ringside. They were going to battle Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, and Maven. Jenny didn't go inside the ring. She was too unhappy. Randy would looked over to her but then Jenny would look away.

Middle of The Match

Jenny was helping the guys out when Carmella came out and hit her with a chair causing her to hit the floor. Evolution was on the other side of the ring. Carmella threw Jenny on the ring. All the 4 guys did their special on her. When Evolution finally notice that Jenny wasn't with them Jenny was busted open and when they ran to the ring the fours guys went with Carmella. Randy glared at Carmella and mumbled bitch. They looked at Jenny who was still alive. The brought Jenny to the back and was cured at the trainers.

After Raw

Carmella was making a move on Randy but he kept on ignoring her since he was focusing on Jenny. He help her to the car and they left with the rest of Evolution.

Randy and Jenny's room

Jenny and Randy were laying on the bed when Jenny turned around to Randy.

"Randy…. Do you still like Carmella?" asked Jenny

"No…. I love you…." said Randy "You know when Carmella was my girlfriend I just asked her out because I wanted to make you jealous…. I didn't even like her…."

"Really? Okay…. I'm happy to know that." said Jenny

"I love you…. Your not lying right?" asked Jenny smiling at him

"No…. I'm not lying to you…. I love you more than life itself…." said Randy who wasn't lying at all.

"Alright…." said Jenny before going to sleep

A/N: Well I'm gonna update a little earlier…. Anyway please review. Thanks for the b-day greetings…. You guys rule. Anyway I'll update at the weekend.


	19. Survivor Series Match

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews you guys…. Anyway it already pass my b-day…. Anyway this is Chapter 19. Hope you guys will like it.

Chapter 19: Survivor Series Match

Breakfast

The next day Jenny and the guys decided to have breakfast in the hotel restaurant with everybody else. Jenny was walking with Randy who was holding her hand. When Carmella saw this she got very jealous. Jenny looked at her and smiled. Carmella just rolled her eyes. Jenny found out that Carmella was still single and still like Randy very much. Jenny also found out that Randy was telling her the truth that he never liked Carmella since she was a bitch to him. Jenny sat with the guys, Amy, and Trish. Trish and Amy had to tell Jenny something really important.

"Jen…. Did you know that Carmella is planning to do something with you and Randy's relationship." said Trish

"Really? What is she gonna do stick her boobs out for Randy?" asked Jenny making Trish and Amy laugh.

"No she says that she's gonna break you guys up…." said Amy

"Let's see her try…. If she does she's gonna have too many bruises and black eyes from me." said Jenny

"I agree with you Jen…." said Dave overhearing them with Paul and Ric. Randy was still getting his food.

"Don't worry Jen Randy loves you way too much to cheat on you or break up with you for Carmella." said Ric

"You are all right…." said Jenny smirking at them

"Of course we are…." said Paul smirking back at his sister

"So what are we talking about?" asked Randy who just came

"Nothing." said all of them

"Okay…." said Randy sitting down and starting to eat

They were going to use Paul's Plane to go to Chicago at noon. Randy and Jenny went upstairs and packed their stuff. Then Jenny went back downstairs with Randy and headed for the limo.

Paul's Plane

Jenny, Amy, Stacy, and Trish went to Jenny's room in the plane to talk privately leaving their boyfriends in the other room. Jenny wanted to talk about Carmella since she's starting to worry about her again.

"What's in your mind Jen?" asked Stacy knowing that her best friend is troubled.

"Well I feel ugly around Carmella…." said Jenny

"Are you kidding me? If you don't wear make up you look prettier than Carmella with make up. When you wear make up Carmella looks like a cow." said Trish making the other girls laugh

"Okay…. But who makes a better couple me and Randy or Carmella and Randy?" asked Jenny smiling at the girls.

"Well duh…. Of course you and Randy…. Everybody thinks that you and Randy make the perfect couple. Except Carmella thinks that her and Randy makes the perfect couple." said Trish

"Oh…." said Jenny

"And if your gonna ask…. Carmella has no chance with Randy because Randy loves you more than his life." said Amy to Jenny who was about to ask that

"Thanks you guys…. Now let's go and have some fun." said Jenny

Jenny and the girls went outside to go to their boyfriends. They were watching Lakers versus Pistons. Jenny's favorite team is of course Lakers since her brother is in that team. Randy's favorite team is the Lakers also. Almost all of them likes the Lakers. Actually all of them likes the Lakers.

When the Lakers won everybody screamed because of their win. Jenny kissed Randy, Paul kissed Stephanie also. Jenny and Randy went to sleep with only 4 more hours before they arrive at Chicago.

Chicago

Jenny and Randy went with the others to go to the autograph session. They also get to play basketball while they were waiting for their session. Jenny and Randy versus Stacy and John. The fans were watching while they were waiting in line. They were playing 21. Stacy didn't know how to play so they teach her how.

"So that's how you play…. Okay…." said Stacy

Stacy and Jenny were wearing sweat pants and tanks tops so it was comfortable to play. They were also wearing hats and jackets. This is how you play 21. First you have to try and make it form the 3 point line. If you make it that's two point, if you don't then you get no points. If you make it or not make it you have to run after the ball and shoot where you go it. You win when one player gets to 21. Whoever is the last one to get to 21 loses.

Randy stared off first. Randy made the 3 pointer and the lay up so he got to go again. The next one he miss both so it was Jenny's turn. Jenny did the same as Randy and then lost it at the second turn. Now it was Stacy's turn. Stacy made 6 points in two turns putting her in the lead until John shot. John got 9 points. In the end Jenny won first, then Stacy, then John, then Randy. So practically Randy loss. They decided he had to do a consequence.

"What should we make him do?" asked Stacy

"How about strip in front of everybody until his just wearing his underwear." said John

"How about nothing…." said Jenny defending her boyfriend.

"Yeah…. I agree with Jenny." said Randy

"Shut up Randy." said John

"Fine…. Your lucky that she's your girlfriend Orton." said Stacy

"Thank god…." said Randy coming up to Jenny and hugging her "I love you."

"I love you too." said Jenny kissing him making the fans cheer. They smiled at the crowd and laugh. Jenny and the others went to their table to start of the autograph session. A lot of guys wanted to ask her for a date but then Randy would say sorry she's taken. The guys would ask who's the boyfriend and Randy would say me. The Legend Killer.

After Session

After the autograph session they went back to the hotel and rest. Jenny sat right next to Randy and put her head on his chest. Jenny looked up at him and smiled. Randy put his arms on Jenny's shoulder. Trish and the others were there with the two lovebirds. They were watching Resident's Evil. Jenny loves scary movies and so does Randy. The other girls were starting to fall asleep which was no problem since they were already wearing what they were going to sleep on since they were gonna sleep in Jenny's penthouse. Randy brought Jenny to their bed because her too was falling asleep. Randy just let Jenny use the bathroom then they went to sleep. Randy hugged Jenny making her feel safe and warm.

Next Raw

In the beginning of the Raw Randy's music plays.

Lillian: Please welcome heading to the ring form St. Louis, Missouri…. The WWE Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton.

Randy came out wearing a suite. He came out and went to get a microphone.

"I'm out here tonight because I want to clear up something. There's rumors in the back that I supposedly had sex with Carmella." said Randy "First of that's not true and I want Jenny to come here so I can tell her the truth."

Jenny comes out in a new song now. It's by Evanescence. The song is called Tourniquet.

Lillian: Please welcome from Los Angeles California…. The WWE Woman's Champion…. Jenny!

Jenny came out wearing blue low rise pants and a white tank top. Jenny came out doing what Randy does. She looked at Randy in the ring and smiled at the crowd and then looked at Randy. Randy helped her out to the ring. Jenny got a microphone and smiled at the crowd.

"Alright Randy I'm here. Tell me what you have to tell me." said Jenny looking at him in the eye

"Look Jenny I'm sorry about Carmella…. I never did anything with her." said Randy looking at her in the eyes

"Look Randy I believe you…. And about your question to me before the show started…. Yes I will go out with you again." said Jenny making Randy happy and the crowd go nuts. Randy and Jenny went backstage. "Just as long as Carmella don't do anything stupid again."

Tonight Jenny and Randy were going to have a match against Edge and Carmella. Edge and Jenny are best friends in real life and so is Randy and Edge. Jenny's match will be the fourth match of the night. Jenny and Randy got backstage and went to the locker room and they both got ready for the match. Jenny was going to wear black shorts and a Randy Orton tank top that says RKO.

Jenny and Randy's Match

Carmella and Edge were already waiting for the two lovely couple. Jenny and Randy was going to be accompanied by Dave. Dave was happy to see them together again. Ric and Paul stayed at the locker room.

JR: Well Jenny and Randy are back together again.

King: Aw…. I was just about to ask her out but they do deserve each other.

JR: Well here they come now.

Randy's Music plays

Lillian: Please welcome accompanied by Batista….from St. Louis Missouri and Los Angeles California…. The WWE Woman's Champion…. Jenny…. And The WWE Intercontinental Champion…. Randy Orton….

Randy and Jenny came out holding hands since they're back together in TV. Jenny went in the middle and smiled at fans. The fans loved her smile. They got in the ring and posed. Dave got out of the ring. Carmella and Jenny started off.

Jenny got the first hit by doing a close line. Then she picked up Carmella and hit her with a DDT like what Lita does. Then she Irish whip Carmella to the turnbuckle attempting to close line her but Carmella countered by moving out of the way a tagging Edge. He was going to try and spear Jenny but she moved out of the way and Edge hit the turnbuckle. Jenny tagged Randy in. Randy pick up Edge since he was down and got the upper hand.

10 minutes later

Edge was down outside by Randy and Dave. Jenny is in the ring with Carmella. Jenny has the upper hand and she did the RKO and set her up for the moonsault. Jenny went on the turnbuckle and did the moonsault and got the three count.

Lillian: Your winners Jenny and Randy Orton.

Jenny and Randy posed for the crowd and Edge and Carmella went to the ramp. You can hear Carmella saying to Jenny 'This isn't over bitch!' Jenny got a microphone and said: "Look Carmella at Survivor Series I want you and me in a hardcore match and the Women's Championship. And there's one more thing….If I win you leave Randy alone fro good…. If you win you get to have him for a month with no interruptions from me." said Jenny smiling at her "What do you say?"

Carmella got a microphone and smirk "Your on…." said Carmella

Jenny smirk and hugged Randy. Randy knows that Jenny will win. He knows she will win. Jenny smiled and got out of the ring heading to the back. When they got to the back they headed for the Locker room and stayed there until it was Paul's match.

Hotel

After Raw they head back to the hotel. Jenny was feeling sick. She was already sick but it wasn't that bad earlier. Now she has a fever. Randy stayed with her to feed her. Plus he didn't want to leave Jenny alone. He was feeding her chicken and rice. Jenny felt better that Randy was taking care of her.

"Thank you so much Randy for taking car of me…." said Jenny smiling at Randy

"No prob…. Baby…. I love you. Plus you would do the same thing for me." said Randy smiling at her

"Of course…. I don't like seeing you hurt." said Jenny pinching his cheeks

"Let me bring the food to the kitchen and I'll bring your medicine to you…." said Randy getting up to get Jenny's medicine. He return and gave Jenny a tablet and water. After she drank the medicine Jenny gave it back to Randy and went to use the bathroom. When she went back outside she went to bed and Randy was right next to her.

"Good night Randy and thank you." said Jenny

"Good night…. Love you." said Randy

"Love you too." said Jenny

Randy hug Jenny and went to sleep.

A/N: Sorry if I took so long…. Anyway thanks for all the reviews. And I'll have a new story please read that too. Thanks.


	20. Engage

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating…. I was busy with schoolwork and other stuff…. Anyway here's Chapter 20 hope you guys will like Read and Review. And thanks for all of the reviews. If you guys have any opinions for me please feel free to say it to me. I also wanted to wish you guys a Merry, Merry, Christmas.

Chapter 20: Engage

Next Day

They were going to fly to Detroit Michigan to go for Survivor Series. Randy was going to be with Paul, Dave, and Ric Flair and they're going against Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, Maven, and Edge for control over Raw for a month. The first thing they were going to there was to promote the pay per view. Then they're going to be signing autographs. Jenny couldn't wait for her match against Carmella. They're match was going to be a single's no disqualification match.

Survivor Series

It was 2 more hours until Survivor Series and it seemed to Jenny that Carmella was getting nervous. Every time they would see Carmella she would look down or even stutter when she talks to someone. Jenny was stretching when Randy came inside the locker room. For her match she was going to wear black baggy pants and a black Randy Orton tank top that shows her belly button, which she got pierced. Randy went to the couch right in front of Jenny so that he could talk to her.

"So are you nervous about your match?" asked Randy smirking at Jenny who looked up at him and smiled

Jenny stood up and sat on Randy's lap and then she said "Baby…. I'm not trying to be conceited but I'm not nervous at all because Carmella can't beat my ass on my worst day." Said Jenny kissing Randy on the lips, when she finished kissing him Randy passionately kissed Jenny. Randy was on top of Jenny when Paul and Dave walked in.

"Oh my god…. Not in our Locker Room. We actually need to sit on that couch and we don't want to see white stuff on it." Said Paul

"Yes…. Please stop now." Said Dave covering his eyes

"You guys always come when were doing something…. You never come when were not doing anything." Said Jenny

"Well Jen we don't know that when we go inside we'll see some action." Said Paul

"Whatever…. I have to get ready for my match." Said Jenny getting up to leave

Jenny's Match

J.R.: Well here's one of the match that you've been waiting for King. A lot is in stake for Jenny in this match. If she loses Carmella will get to have Randy for a month without interruption from Jenny.

King: Also Carmella will be the new Women's Champion. We'll just have to see who wins.

Lillian: The next match will be a no disqualification single's match. There are stipulations for this match. The first stipulation is if Jenny wins Carmella has to get away from Randy and if Carmella wins she will be the new women's champion and will get to have Randy Orton for a month without Interruption from Jenny.

Carmella's song plays

Lillian: Please welcome from Los Angeles California accompanied by Edge…. Carmella

Carmella came out wearing pink shorts and a white tank top. She went in the ring followed by Edge waiting for Jenny to come out.

Jenny's song plays (Crowd Cheers)

Lillian: Accompanied by Randy Orton and Batista for Los Angeles California…. The WWE Women's Champion Jenny

Jenny came out in the middle of Dave and Randy. She got in the ring and was glaring at Carmella. She showed her Women's Championship to the crowd and then to Carmella. She gave it to the referee and the match began.

Jenny got the first hit by slapping Carmella. Carmella held her face and glared at Jenny then tackled Jenny to the ground. Jenny rolled Carmella over and started punching Carmella on the face. She got up and started taunting Carmella to get up. Jenny smiled when Carmella got up and got the RKO on Carmella. Then she set Carmella up for the moonsault except Carmella was on the middle of the ring. Randy and Dave doubted that Jenny could reach it. One of the only girls who reached there was Lita. Edge and the crowd even doubted Jenny. She climbed to the top rope and hit Carmella with the moonsault. 1-2-3 bell rings.

Lillian: Your winner and still the Women's Champion…. Jenny.

JR: What a moonsault by Jenny. Aren't you happy for Jenny King? She kept her championship and her boyfriend.

King: I'm very happy for Jenny. I doubted Carmella from the start.

Randy and Dave went in the ring and carried Jenny on there arms. They put her down and Randy had the microphone.

"Congratulations Jen…. Before we go back to the locker room I wanted to ask you something." Said Randy getting something from his suite pocket and bended on one knee, everybody gasped and knew what was going to happen. Dave was smiling and Jenny was just shocked.

JR: Is he going to propose to her?

King: I think he is.

"Jenny Heart Levesque I love you ever since the first I lay my eyes on you…. You are the most wonderful, kind, lovable, and beautiful person I have ever knew. I already got your brother's blessing so here it goes," said Randy pausing for a moment opening the velvet box revealing a 6 karat diamond ring "Jenny Heart Levesque…. Would you marry me?"

JR: Oh my god King Randy had just asked Jenny to marry her.

King: Look JR here's the rest of Evolution coming down to the ring.

The crowd was chanting to say yes. Jenny smiled at Randy and said, "Yes I would marry you Randy Orton." Said Jenny

Randy put the ring on her finger and pulled her for a passionate kiss. Paul and the rest of Evolution congratulated her. Afterwards they raised all there arms and the crowd was cheering very loud for Jenny and Randy. They went to the back and everybody was congratulating them form there great acting.

After Survivor Series

Randy was thinking about what he asked Jenny on TV. Should he ask her to marry him? Was it to soon to ask her to marry him? After Survivor Series he went to Paul and ask him for advice if Paul doesn't help him then he'll ask John. Right now his about to go in the locker room to see if Paul's there. When he opened the door Paul was there by himself reading next week's script.

"What's up Randy? You look bothered." Said Paul seeing that there was something wrong with Randy

"Look men remember what I asked Jenny in TV since it was scripted." Said Randy

"Yeah…. What about it…." Said Paul putting the script aside

"Well I was wondering if I should ask her to marry me for real." Said Randy

"That's up to you man…. But if you want my advice I say you should go for it…. You guys have been through a lot and through all those stuff you guys still love each other." Said Paul smiling at Randy "Before you even ask you have my blessing. After you ask Christian ask my parents then ask her to marry you."

"Thanks man…. You're the best." Said Randy getting up to call Christian

Hotel

When they got to the hotel Randy already finished calling Christian and Jenny's parents. Jenny's parents easily gave their blessings but Christian on the other hand was hard. It took Randy about 30 minutes to convince him. It was hard for Randy because Christian was saying that he might cheat on Jenny again, but in the end Randy convince Christian and Christian gave him his blessings. Now it was time to pick out the ring. He already ask John to help him pick it out so tomorrow when they get to Cleveland Randy and John is going to a jewelry store to get an engagement ring.

Next Day

When they got to Cleveland John and Randy went straight to the jewelry store. It took them about an hour to pick out the engagement ring. Randy got a 6-karat diamond engagement ring (A/N: Sorry I have no idea how to describe a ring. I'm trying my best anyway back to the story.) When they got back to the hotel John and Randy had to plan where to ask Jenny to marry Randy. They stayed in Randy's hotel room because Jenny was shopping with the girls. It was only 2 and they had to go to the arena at 5. They were just gonna meet everybody else in the arena except for Dave, Ric, and Paul because they were also helping Randy plan the wedding.

"How bout you set it up in Friday. You set it up in Jenny's backyard and you tell her to spend the whole day in the mall to look for a beautiful evening gown or something like that." Said Dave

"Yeah…. Something like that…. Send her to the spa too." Said Paul

"Yeah and in the morning cook her break fast…." Said John

"Get Italian food you know Jenny loves those stuff." Said Ric

"Fill the pool with candles and roses. Then around the table put table around there." Said Dave

"Okay but I need you guys help." Said Randy "Stephanie, Angie, and Stacy has to go with Jenny and we have to tell them why except for Stacy."

"Wait why except Stacy?" asked John curiously

"Because you know how your girlfriend is when she's excited. She's gonna tell Jenny." Said Randy

"Oh yeah…. Alright then…. Dave and Paul tell your wives and we'll talk more later." Said John

Raw

Everybody was so excited about Raw since Evolution won so pretty much Evolution rules Raw for a month. Today Ric was going to be the acting general manager. When Raw went on air Ric was in the ring about to talk what was going to happen tonight for Raw.

"First off I would like to congratulate Randy and Jenny. Second I ask for all of the superstar's who wanted a match to right it down on a paper and put the paper inside a box that is right in front of my office." Said Ric pausing for a moment "We'll start off with the Diva's. Trish Stratus asked for a match against Jenny for the Women's Championship and I'll grant that."

The crowd cheered about the announcement.

"Now for the guys Shelton Benjamin asked for a match against Randy Orton for the Intercontinental Championship and it's granted. Now for the main event it will be Chris Benoit verses Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship with the special guest referee. Batista."

After that announcement Ric went to the back and out came Tajiri and Rhyno who was going to battle Christian and Tyson Tomko for the number one contender ship for the tagteam titles.

After Raw

Jenny and Paul won their matches. After Raw they're going straight to the hotel because they were leaving early for LA. Randy was so happy that he was going to ask Jenny to marry him of course he was nervous. When they got to the hotel they decided to play scrabble. Ric didn't want to play because he was going earlier than Paul and them to the airport.

"So whose turn is it?" asked Paul

"Jenny's turn." Said Dave

Jenny looked at the scrabble board, which was barely full. She put wedding because it was the only word she could think of. After Jenny it was Randy's turn he put engagement. After Randy it was Paul's turn and he put dumbass.

"Paul that's not a word…. But that's a word that best describes you." Said Jenny smirking at Paul

"Fine." Said Paul putting dumb as a word

"You have a brain after all." Said Jenny making everybody laugh

"Hahaha…. Very funny." Said Paul

It was Dave's turn and he put foot. The game went on for hours, but past 3 am they go knocked out. Dave fell asleep on the floor, Paul fell asleep next to the couch, and Randy and Jenny both fell asleep on the couch. They were suppose to go to the airport at 7 am in the morning. They're not going to be able to get up so Jenny before she fell asleep set the alarmclock for 6 am.

6 a.m.

Everybody got up but was still very sleepy. Jenny took a bath first followed by Randy. After Randy took a bath Dave took a bath. Paul was the last one to take a bath. At 7 am in the morning they left for the airport. It would take them 3 hours to get to LA. They're flight was leaving at 9 am. They were gonna fly with Stephanie, John and Stacy since they're suppose to help Randy. Stephanie and Angie know that Randy is going to ask Jenny to get married but Stacy doesn't know.

Jenny's House

When they got there Angel the puppy greeted Jenny and Jenny carried her puppy to the backyard. Everybody was out there swimming and cooking BBQ. She let go of Angel and Angel went straight to Christian. All of her friends were there and her cousin Marc and Samantha were there too. She went upstairs to change into a bikini so that she can join the party. When she got back down Randy was already there and so was everyone else. She sat next to Randy. She put her shirt and shorts on the chair then jumped in the pool.

While everyone is having fun the phone rang and it was for Jenny. Jenny's maid came and told her it was for her.

"Hello?" asked Jenny

"What's up Jenny." Said the person on the other line

Jenny was surprised hearing his voice. "Oh my God." Said Jenny

A/N: Cliffhanger…. Read and review…. Thanks for the reviews. U guys rock!


	21. Adopted

A/N: Oh my god! Sorry I have not been able to update lately! To be honest I lost inspiration, but somehow I found it again! LoL Hopefully my readers are still out there! Thank you to all the reviews you've given me! Love you all!

Chapter 21: Adopted

Jenny pressed the 'end' button and put the phone on the table that separate her from Randy. The phone rang once again and Jenny immediately picked it up.

She pressed the 'talk' button and answered, "Hello?"

"What the fuck Jenny? Didn't I tell you I don't like it when you hang up on me?" the voice on the other line stated sounding angry

Jenny almost dropped her phone. It was him. The man that got her into gangs and drugs, the man that almost killed her. She could feel the tears welling up on her eyes. She wiped her eyes and stood up. Randy noticed this but thought she wanted some privacy to whoever she was talking to. Jenny moved away from everyone and was near the sliding glass door that led in the house.

"I---m---so---r—ry--- Ra—phael." Jenny replied stuttering

"I'm sorry Jen, I didn't mean to scare you." Raphael said softly

There it was. The charm that he always used on her, he would shout at her one moment, sweet talk to her the next. Jen couldn't believe that he was here calling. Wasn't he in jail?

"It's ok… Um… aren't you in jail?" Jenny managed to ask without stuttering

"Nope, it was all a lie, I just laid low in Cuba. Pretty good over there, you should go visit some time." Raphael replied

There was a moment of silence. Both didn't really know what to tell each other. When their relationship ended, it didn't exactly end in the best way possible. Jenny didn't want to be part of the gang anymore, and everyone knew that there are two most common ways for you to disjoin a gang. One is to be granted permission to actually leave, but this permission can only be granted if you actually did something really great for the gang. Second way is how most people get out of gangs; that's when they face their deaths. Either they get killed by another gang or they're killed for disloyalty to their gang.

When Jenny wanted to leave the gang, Raphael would not let her. Why? Because she's his girlfriend, she's supposed to stay with him through thick and thin. Besides that, Jenny was one of the people that Raphael could actually trust. The thought of her leaving was just making him go crazy. He accused her of disloyalty since he felt that the reason why she's leaving is to join another gang.

"What do you want Raphael?" Jenny asked breaking the silence between them

"I want to see you." Raphael replied

"For what? So you can order your people to kill me?" Jenny told him bitterly

Raphael sighed, "No, I want to apologize in person. You can bring your brothers if you want, bring whoever you want. I just want to apologize."

Jenny heard the sincerity in his voice, but then she started doubting this. Last time he said this to her she ended up staying in the hospital for a whole month.

"I don't know Raphael, last time you said this to me, I ended up in the hospital."

"It's different this time, I made a mistake when I ordered them to try and kill you Jen. Please just give me another chance." Raphael pleaded

Being the good hearted person Jenny is she decided to agree to it.

"Alright, meet me at Wood Ranch restaurant, 8 o clock good for you?" Jenny asked

"Yeah, that's fine. See you then," Raphael replied

Jenny pushed the 'end' button and sighed. How was she supposed to tell Christian this? Paul doesn't know about these particular events in her life. Paul at this time was busy with wrestling, Christian and Jenny didn't really want to bother him with all these stupid problems Jenny had.

Jenny walked back and found Randy already in the pool. She put the phone on the table and sighed deeply. Christian got out of the pool as he saw the look of distraught on his sisters face. He sat next to her and patted her shoulder.

"You alright sis?" Chris asked

Jenny gave him a small smile, "I could be better,"

"Who was that on the phone?" Chris asked

Jenny was about to tell him, but she hesitated. She knew how much her brother hated Raphael. She knew that if she told her brother, she wouldn't be able to see Raphael. It's not that she wanted to see him, it was more like closure.

Before Jenny could reply JT came out the house and went straight to Jenny and Chris.

"That's bull Jen! I can't believe you would even go see that guy!" JT screamed out in anger

"What are you talking about?" Jen asked confused

"Oh don't bullshit me now. I know you're planning to see Raphael tonight. I overheard you while I was washing the dishes." JT replied angrily

Jen put her head down. She looked up at her brother and found him glaring at her. She found everyone looking at her.

"Look JT, everyone deserves second chances even assholes like Raphael." Jen said

Chris stood up and shook his head, "I can't believe you Jen, after all that bullshit. You're actually going to see this guy. Remember the last time he asked you to see him? Do you still remember what happen? Or did they beat you too hard that you forgot." Chris said coldly

Paul by this time was right beside Chris. He didn't know what was going on and was pretty confuse. He felt bad for not being there for his younger siblings, but could it have been really that bad without him?

"What the hell is going on here?" Paul asked as he wiped his face with a towel

"Our dumbass little sister wants to meet the guy who almost killed her." Chris replied coldly

"Killed her? What the fuck are you two talking about?" Paul asked confused

"Remember when Jenny told you she was in a gang before? Well it's not that she joined because she wanted too, like other stupid girls, she joined to please her boyfriend, Raphael." Chris replied

Before Jenny could speak, Paul spoke up, "You want to see your ex-boyfriend? I don't think so Jen,"

"Look Paul, you don't know what happen, so just stay out of this." Jenny replied shocking Paul a bit

Paul was used to his little sister always running for help to him, but now he found out she almost got killed without him knowing shit about it, it just made his blood boil.

"If I were you Jen, I would watch your tone with me I'm your older brother." Paul said glaring at his younger sister

"I would watch what you say Paul, we both know we are not blood related." Jenny replied angrily

Everyone stood shock for a moment. They didn't know Paul wasn't her real brother.

"That's low Jen, you know how much I care for you," Paul said quietly

Jen bit the inside of her mouth and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Paul, I didn't mean that. We may not be blood related, but your right I care for you like you're my real brother." Jenny replied

"How are you two not blood related?" Dave asked confused

Paul put an arm around Jen and gently squeezed her arm. Jen nodded her head at Paul and he smiled.

"Well, it's true, Jen and I aren't blood related. When she was around ten years old her parents were killed in a plane crash. Our parents were the best of friends so Chris and her ended up staying with us." Paul paused "Pretty much after that I just treated her as my own sister. Really wasn't hard, I've been treating her like that ever since she was a baby."

"To clear things up you two aren't blood related?" Dave asked

"Pretty much," Paul replied

"Wow that's pretty shocking." Dave stated making everyone up

Jenny smiled at Paul and gave him a hug. In a way she didn't mind Paul being her older brother. There are just moments that she gets fed up since she has two older brothers who scold her and it could get pretty frustrating, especially if you're the only girl in the family. But in a way even if her parents died, she's happy she has Paul and his family to call family now.

Even if things were brought to a lighter mood, the argument that was occurring earlier was not forgotten.

Chris turned to his little sister and crossed his arms across his chest, "Look I don't want to argue about this, point is your not going." Chris replied firmly

"He said I can go with anyone I want to go with." Jenny said quietly

"You're walking into a fucking trap! Don't you understand that!? Do you want to spend another month in the hospital!? Do you want to get into depression again like before!?" Chris asked angrily

"Depression?" JT asked

"Yeah, you guys weren't here to see Jenny at her worst. She got depressed. I admit her reason was reasonable. After all I would be depress too if your baby's father ordered people to try and kill you." Chris replied

Everyone stood their shocked. They never knew Jenny was pregnant before. Jenny stayed quiet. She didn't really know what to say. Whatever way she said it the things she did when she was younger was stupid. The only good thing that came out of that is that she learned how to be stronger.

"You were pregnant?" Randy asked

Jenny looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I was pregnant with me and Raphael's baby, that's the reason I wanted to quit, give my baby a better life. I was going to tell Raphael the day he send his guys to kick my ass." tears welled up on Jenny's eyes, but it didn't fall

Chris sat beside his sister and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You have to understand, it's a trap Jen, you shouldn't go." Chris advised

Jenny stood up and headed for the door. She stopped and looked back.

"I wish I could follow what you said, but I can't. I think Raphael deserves to find out what happen. This is for closure. Nothing else. I promise you nothing will happen." Jenny replied

She went inside the house leaving everyone looking on at her. Chris sighed and shook his head.

"She's making a mistake." Chris said

"She's always been hard headed," Paul added "But does your punk ass want to tell me what the hell is going on here? Was I really gone that much?"

Chris chuckled and shook his head, "I guess you were, but on a serious note, Raphael is a good guy. Only thing that's wrong with him is that he makes stupid decisions in life."

"Why are you even trying to defend him?" JT asked

"Raphael and I use to be close, after all he is my age and he use to be my best friend." Chris replied

Then it dawned on Paul. Chris was talking about the Raphael they use to play football with. The one they said that someday he will become one of the biggest NFL Quarterbacks.

"You're talking about Raphael Garcia?" Paul asked

Chris nodded his head, "Yea I know, shocking right?"

"How did that happen? Wasn't he like a good boy?" Paul asked

"Well people change," Chris simply replied

"Let's hope he changed once again…" Paul said

Later That Night

As Jenny walked down the stairs, Randy and Paul entered the house coming from the grocery store. They looked at her and shook her head. She was really going to go see that guy.

"Babe, I don't think you should go," Randy suggested

"Randy, I'll be fine stop worrying." Jenny replied as she put on her shoes on the bottom steps of the stairs

"What if he hurts you?" Randy asked fearing for the safety of his girlfriend

"I don't think so babe, if he does, well I permit you to have a new girlfriend," Jenny joked

"That's not funny Jen," Randy replied quietly

Jenny walked up to him and gave him a hug. She pulled away and pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled away slowly and smiled.

"Nothing's going to happen, stop worrying," Jenny said

She went up to Paul and gave him a hug.

Paul looked at his younger sister and shook his head, "I don't know Jen, I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'll have my cell with me, I'll call you if anything. Besides that, I'm not going alone." Jen replied

"Who are you going with?" Paul asked

Before Jenny could reply, Christian came down the stairs as he put his jacket on. Paul smirked and nodded his head.

"Now that's more I like it, don't come back to late now." Paul said

"Yes sir," Christian and Jen replied with a smile

"Be careful," Paul said in a serious tone

"We will be," Jenny replied giving her brother an assuring smile and then a hug

Before the two walked out the door, Jenny turned around and blew Randy a kiss. He smiled and she smiled back. Jenny closed the door and got in her brother's car. She just hoped that this meeting with Raphael will be the last one she will ever have with him.


End file.
